Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil
by Hail the almighty FO
Summary: slightly a/u Dante meets a human woman with demonic powers.She joins Dante to put a stop to Vergil 7 the demon princess Ryoko. Can Dante protect this woman from man & demon? Or will the woman give into her demon powers? Or can she save Dante from himself?
1. Riding In Cars With Boys

_**Fo: Howdy! I am Fo. I am a half demon, and I like llamas. **_

_**Taichi: Someone should really slap you Fo. **_

_**Fo: Blow me! **_

_**Taichi: Go to hell Fo XO**_

_**Fo: Well, I do not own 'Devil May Cry'; please do enjoy 'Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil'. And please review ^^**_

_**Taichi: Slut...**_

_**Fo: Bitch!**_

_**Taichi: Whore!**_

_**Fo: Douche Bag! **_

_**Taichi: Rug Muncher! **_

_**Fo: Anus Licker!**_

_**Taichi: Harlet!**_

_**Fo: Prick!**_

_**Taichi: Cunt Bag! **_

_**Fo: That's not a very nice word Tai... **_

_**Taichi: I don't give a fuck!**_

_**Fo: Well, you should... **_

_**Veemon: You two fight too damn much. **_

_**Washu: Don't forget to review! **_

_**Duncan: No flames... We do not like flames -.- **_

_**Veemon: You tell 'em Duncan!**_

_**Duncan: Pipe it, douche... **_

_**Washu: That wasn't very nice Duncan.… **_

_**Duncan: You think I care? **_

_**Washu: Well... You should -.- **_

_**Fo: Oh, before I do not have a chance to say this! Normally, I name my chapters after songs, but! Yesterday, my favorite actress, of this time period, died. Her name was Brittany Murphy, so I changed the chapter name to the first movie that I saw Brittany Murphy in... And most likely, one of my favorite movies... Please**__** enjoy...**_

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil 

Chapter 1: Riding In Cars With Boys

* * *

_'My father once told me a tale, which he says that was true, I always thought it was to make me behave. One day after school I was studying with my English tutor, after my tutor left, I went to the old library where my father works. When I got there, I heard a voice; it told me to move the statue'__s head of a demon knight. Therefore, I did, and then all I remember is sitting in front of a strange mirror that looked 300 years old. And then, I blacked out. I was lying on my bed with my sister Mary holding my stuffed rooster and my other sister Marie was holding my hand. My father told me Sparda once researched in that library. I never went to that library ever again._'

* * *

On the streets roamed a very beautiful young girl no more than 19 years old, her long wavy dark umber hair blows threw the wind harshly and wildly. Her bright green emerald eyes were bloodshot from the rain and crying. She clung onto her grey long coat made of cotton; her brown leather boots hit the ground as she picked up speed. She heard about a young man that deals with the undead and other supernatural disasters, from her best friend's younger brother. His contact was a man named Enzo. Even if it was a wild goose chase.

She had to take a chance!

And Enzo knew of a devil hunter that dealt with cases like this. She felt it was a long shot, but she had to try. The cold rain hit her like daggers, but she wanted this curse to end.

_'I hope he could help stop this nightmare,'_ she said to herself as she closed her bright green eyes shielding them from the harsh rain.

She then bit her nail that had light blue nail polish that shine ever time she ran under the streetlights.

_'Please let him help me... I need this!'_ her mind said as she ran through the night.

She felt scared and nervous as she ran through the dim light streets of the booming city. She soon saw a nameless building and then she came to a halt in front of the building. She looked up at the building with no name. She took a large breath and stepped up on the stoop slowly. She knocked gently on the door. Then the metal door opened. Her jade green eyes met a pair of ice blue eyes. She blushed a little and sighed as she stared at the young man in front of her.

"You're not Chinese," he said with disappointment lingering in his voice as he stared at the young woman.

Then the young woman gave him a very weak grin. The young man ran his hand threw his silver hair and let out a small sigh.

"Sorry I don't have enough for dinner and a hooker," he said coldly turning around, as the door was almost about to close, her shaking hand latched onto his bare shoulder.

He looked at her with a confused look on his face. She then rummaged through her denim purse, she then pulled out a picture of a woman that she sketched. The young man's ice blue eyes widened. As he stared at her, his heart started to pound insanely.

"Who are you?" he demanded as he glared at the young lady.

He wanted to know why she had a sketch of his late mother. The young man felt his blood start to boil, as he glared at the young woman in front of him. The young woman started to tap at her throat. He just looked at her with the oddest facial expression. He wasn't sure what the young beauty was trying to tell him.

"I don't understand." he said as his ice blue eyes worked their way down to her legs with a smug look on his face.

She then pulled out a small green notepad and a blue pen. She then began to write on it, the young man watched her as she writes while crossing his arms. She then gave it to the young man. He let out a small gasp, looked at her, and then looked at the notepad.

_'I can't speak,'_

He let out a sigh and stared at her with a calm look. He poked his head further outside and looked around. The man let out a smirk when he satisfied he was sure no one had followed her here. The young man let her in from the freezing cold rain, as she walked in he could not help, but watch her butt as she walked. He had a smirk on his face, and then the girl stopped at his desk.

"Would you like something warm to drink?" he asked politely as he scratched the back of his head, she shook her head _'no'_ and then he scratched the back of his head.

"How 'bout some cold pizza?" he asked as he held up a box of pizza, again she shook her head _'no'_.

He was getting a bit annoyed with her shyness. He sat the pizza box on his desk slowly trying not to startle the poor girl.

"How about a towel?" he asked, but this time he was to close for her comfort, the girl got scared and took a few steps back tripping over an empty pizza box landing on her bottom and her skirt had risen a little bit reveling her black laced panties, the young man smirked at this.

The young man sat on the floor Indian style beside the young woman; he then wrapped an arm around her bringing her closer to him. The young girl blushed as she listened to his heartbeat.

"Listen, you are too cute to hurt, so you have nothing to worry about, Baby," he said softly as he leaned in closely to her face, as he was about to kiss her full lips there was a loud couple of knocks at the door.

_'Dammit, just when I am about to get laid. Just my luck,'_ he grumbled in his head as he made a sour face at the door.

They both looked at the door, the young man was annoyed. It has been a couple of months since he had sex; he was too busy working on his business to have any female contact.

"Nobodies home!" he shouts at the door, and then all of a sudden the large two doors flies open bringing in the rain and the cold wind.

There in the entrance was a giant white rabbit wearing an English styled suit, the young man stood up helping the young girl to her feet.

**"Hello there Dante, son of Sparda,"** he said in a British accent, the young man glared daggers at the rabbit demon.

"What do you want, _freak_?" Dante asked as he picked up the _Rebellion_ and then he charged at the white rabbit demon; however, Dante missed the white rabbit demon, the rabbit demon vanished and appeared behind Dante.

"You're fast," Dante said with a smirk, as he swung the sword at him, but the rabbit demon caught it with ease.

Dante also had to admit, it's been awhile since he had some demon action. Then the demon grabbed Dante by his head and threw him into a door that happens to be his bedroom. The white rabbit smirked when he looked over at the young lady. The young woman was about to run to him when all of a sudden the rabbit demon grabbed her wrist. She tried to break free from his hold, but he was too strong, the demon looked over at the recovering Dante.

**"You are half a _freak_, Dante,"** said the white rabbit demon with an annoyed tone in his voice; Dante spitted out blood and glared daggers at the rabbit demon.

**"Before you attack me again, there is something you should know about this beautiful young lady,"** the demon said glaring at the young demon slayer, shoving the young woman in front of him, Dante walked calmly towards the two of them.

"What about her?" Dante asked as he gazed at the young girl who was struggling to get free.

**"She** **is a very special young lady... Your brother, Vergil, wants her pure, so don't spoil her,"** the demon said harshly to him, as he glared at Dante.

Dante then glared at the demon and charged at him with a battle cry. Then the demon threw the young girl to the floor and went to defend against Dante's attack.

This time the demon was not fast enough, Dante took a swift swing and taking the demon's head clean off with the _Rebellion_.

As the head of the rabbit demon rolled on the ground to Dante's feet, Dante looked over at the young lady lying on the floor. She just stared at the rabbit demon's severed head in horror. Dante walked to the girl and pulled her up by her elbow harshly, he glared at her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Baby," he growled as he gazed into her emerald eyes.

Her green eyes looked so pure, something in her eyes tugged at Dante's heartstrings. As they stared at each other, Dante releases her from his hold. She was very frightened and Dante knew it. He saw that she had a small cut on the side of her forehead, he then moved a couple of strands of her dark brown hair to get a good look at it. It was not a major cut; all it needed was a band-aid. He smiled as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. Her skin was so soft against his rough fingers. He could even smell the shampoo she used; it was red raspberries and satin. The young woman blushed a little bit and she did not know what to do. Then suddenly her cut started to heal on its own and this shocked Dante.

"Are you a demon?" he asked softly as he stared at her with a thin lip, the young woman shook her head _'no'_ slowly.

"Then what are you?" he said as he went to touch her again, but this time she slapped his hand away, pushed him away, and ran out the door into the freezing rain.

The force she used shocked Dante, he knew he had to find out who she is. He sighed and looked at his desk and saw that she left her purse behind. Dante walked over, sat on his desk, and picked up the forgotten purse.

"I know it's wrong to look through someone's belongings," he said aloud and stared at the purse for a second.

"What the hell, I'm over it," he said with a smile on his face as he dumped the purse's belongings onto the desk.

There on his table was a small green notepad, a blue pen, some make up, a couple of tampons, some scented lotion, a can of pepper spray, some keys, a maroon cell phone that had been dead, and a wallet; Dante took the wallet and opened it. Dante saw the girl's ID and he read her name aloud.

"_'Melinda Ann'_," he said as he smirked at the photo.

First thing he noticed was her smile; the smile was war and welcoming.

"For a mute babe, you sure are hott," he said to the photo with a smirk, he then found a small business card of a bookstore.

"_'Madam Mistika's Bookstore'_," Dante said out loud as he read the business card, now he knows her name and where he could find her.

Dante stood up and went to the door and threw on his red jacket and left to find Melinda Ann.

But, he had to speak with the only person that he trusted, Nell.

She's basically like an aunt to him.

* * *

The very next day, Dante was walking downtown; he just had to find this, _'Melinda Ann'_.

After speaking with Nell last night, he was determined to find Melinda Ann.

He then saw an old woman that looked like a gypsy walking into a bookstore called _'Madam Mistika's Bookstore'_.

The woman was wearing a green tunic, a brown skirt, a brown wool coat, and a purple silk scarf covering her long grey hair, which was in a done bun.

Dante smirked and chuckled a little bit as he gazed at the bookstore. Normally, nothing went as planned for him.

"Jack Pot!" Dante smirked as ran a hand threw his silver hair.

The half demon and half human walked into the small building. There a young woman with short jet black hair greeted him. The young girl wore fishnets, a black skirt, and a bunch of studded bracelets on both of her arms, and a black tank top with a red skull in the middle.

"Good evening sir, we will be closing in one hour," she said as she flipped through some pages in a magazine.

Dante waved a hand as he walked.

"Nice to meet you too," the clerk mumbled as she flipped a page in her magazine.

Dante saw the old woman heading to a backroom that had a royal blue blanket with an eye in the middle of it as if it were a door. Then he followed the old woman into the backroom.

"Melinda Ann my dear, sometimes even the smallest voice can make a difference," she said handing the young woman a cup of hot tea.

Melinda Ann took the cup, started to blow on it, and took tiny sips.

"Hey, forget something?" said Dante as he waved Melinda Ann's purse.

When he spoke, it surprised Melinda Ann, causing her to drop her teacup. The old woman walked up to the half demon holding Melinda Ann's purse.

"What do you want, Granny?" he asked cocking his head with a huge grin on his face.

The old woman snorted.

"Demons they're all the same," she said yanking the purse out of Dante's hands.

"Hey calm down, Grandma," said Dante as he held his hands up.

Then he looked over at Melinda Ann. The old woman saw this and grew angry.

"You are not getting the child," she hissed at him.

Dante raised an eyebrow. He was pretty curious about how special Melinda Ann is. Sure she's hott, but that doesn't make her valuable.

"What do you mean?" he asked with a smug smile on his face.

The old woman turned to Melinda Ann.

"Why Melinda Ann?" she asked softly handing the younger woman the purse.

Then Melinda Ann sat her purse on the small round table, ran, and hugged Dante. Dante was speechless for once.

"It seems that I can trust you since Melinda Ann can," said the old woman with a smile on her tanned face.

"How did you know that I am a-" he said Dante, then he was cut off by the girl from the cash register barging in.

_"Demon?"_ she smirked as she stared at Dante.

She walked next to the old woman and put one hand on her hip.

"No… _Half_ demon." she said as she stared at Dante with her piercing bright violet eyes.

Her shiny violet eyes blinked twice when she saw Melinda Ann hugging Dante's waist and then she sighed.

"This is my granddaughter Sally, she has the gift of premonitions." she said calmly as she placed her hand on Sally's hand.

Melinda Ann lets go of Dante, walked over to a cabinet, took out a dry erase board, and wrote.

_'I need your help'_

As Dante read the dry erase board he smirked and ran his hand threw his silver hair.

"How much?" he asked.

"How about information on your twin brother, Vergil?" said the old woman, after she said that Dante's eyes widened and his heart started to beat a lot faster.

"Deal," he said with a serious expression on his face.

Melinda Ann smiled as she gave Dante another hug. She is finally going to get rid of her nightmares and get her family back.

* * *

Later they all sat in a circle; with Dante on the floor sitting Indian style with Melinda Ann resting her head on his shoulder, most likely fast asleep. Sally sat on the booth from the cash register and Mistika was sitting in a royal purple love seat.

"You see, Melinda Ann's mother, was murdered three days ago and her older sister went to hunt down the killer." Sally said, and then she looked towards her grandmother to finish the rest.

"Her father is missing, Melinda Ann is very close to her father, and we are hoping he is looking for her as hard as Melinda Ann is. And we hope and pray that she will find him," Mistika said, Dante noticed her voice changed from calm and collected to rage and sadness.

"Melinda Ann hasn't always been mute; she stopped talking when demons attacked her and her classmates during her third grade field trip at the zoo." Sally said looking at her black combat boots.

"How come?" Dante asked as he shifted Melinda Ann's head to his lap.

Mistika and Sally looked at each other then at Melinda Ann. They were silent for a few seconds. Dante was getting a bit annoyed when they did not answer.

_"Tell me,"_ he ordered as his voice got louder.

That volume made Melinda Ann moan in her slumber causing the old woman, Sally, and Dante to be silent for a few seconds. Mistika sighed and did not take her eyes off of Melinda Ann.

"The demon looked like a white cat, shaped like a human girl, it killed five boys, nine girls and three teachers, after the aftermath Melinda Ann was found half naked and unconscious." said Mistika as she looked at the sleeping Melinda Ann.

"After a few weeks everyone said that Melinda Ann was the demon, they would hurt her. They made her fear them so much that she could not even speak. Then a couple of girls tried to drown her in the restroom, the school staff found their body parts and blood all over the restroom and Melinda Ann hiding under the sink half naked and covered in blood." Sally finished as she looked at the sleeping Melinda Ann.

Dante was stunned; he had no idea. Melinda Ann's horrifying past was no different from his own.

"Just a month ago Melinda Ann started having nightmares about a woman being ripped apart and devoured by demons. Every night is the same dream over and over again." said Mistika, and then she looked over at Sally and nodded.

"That woman's ghost gave me the vision. And she told me that Mel is the key to release Mundus from his slumber," Sally said as her eyes flicked to a very, very pale blue.

Dante looked at the sleeping beauty's face on his shoulder and smiled at her, sweetly. He knew this is the beginning of what he has been searching for since the death of his beloved mother. Maybe this girl is the key to his revenge.

* * *

It has been four hours since Dante and Melinda Ann left the bookstore. Dante looked at a small piece of paper in his hand, which Sally had given to him. Dante then sighed as he remembered what Sally had said to him that morning.

* * *

_"I see you're awake Dante," said Sally as she took a sip of her coffee._

_Sally looked over to Melinda Ann. Melinda Ann was playing with Sally's pet rat named Jeffy. Dante yawned, causing Melinda Ann to look towards his direction. She smiled and waved to him. Dante waved back. Sally closed a book that she was reading. She stood up and looked at Dante with her dark violet eyes._

_"Grandma went to my Aunt Lulu's place for supplies." she said and then noticed that Dante was staring at her chest area._

_Sally was wearing a thin strapped grey nightshirt that showed her black bra. Sally smirked at him when she caught him peeping at her chest._

_"This is more important than my chest," she said causing Dante to remove his blue eyes from her chest._

_Sally cleared her throat._

_"Grandmother wants you to take Mel along with you. She said you may able to help Mel get her voice back and stop Mel's nightmares." she said as she glanced over at Melinda Ann._

_Dante noticed a hint of doubt in Sally's voice. Dante looked at Melinda Ann and smirked._

_"Are you sure about me taking her?" he mocked, this made Sally smile._

_"Of course not, but, Mel trusts you and I trust her. And you'll see why I know you won't take advantage of her." she said with a smug look on her face._

_With that, Dante gave Sally a very confused look._

_"Go meet a man named, Alucard. Do exactly what this note tells you to do," she said. Sally looked at Dante._

_"Dante, please take care of Mel, she's like a baby sister to me. You of all people should understand how it's like losing a family member." she said._

_"Alright, don't get all personal on me," said Dante. He turned around and was stopped by Sally's hand on his shoulder._

_Then Sally went to his ear._

_"Don't fall in love with her," she whispered to him._

_"What?" he responded._

_Why would Sally say something like that to him?_

_"That's if you don't want to cry," she said._

_Dante smirked and winked at Sally. __Sally laughed at this; Sally is not easily wooed._

_"I maybe a babe magnet, but, there is one thing you need to know about me, sister," Dante paused and chuckled._

_"Dante doesn't get involved in relationships of any kind," Dante said a little too cocky, however Sally grinned, but in that grin of hers lingered a bit of sorrow._

_"Alright Dante if you say so, take care of Mel for me. And, Dante if she comes back with a bruise or a paper cut, I'll curb stomp your hybrid ass," Sally said as she glared at the demon slayer._

_Dante let out an 'oh-shit' chuckle. Sally's body looks like it could be more of a deadly weapon than his dearest daddy's sword. After Dante signaled Melinda Ann that they are leaving; Sally watched Melinda Ann and Dante left Sally and Jeffy, Sally frowned._

_"Dante you said you don't get involved in relationship..." Sally's voice trailed as she began to pet Jeffy's rough thin rusty brown fur._

_"My vision begs to differ," she whispered softly as she watched the duo leave._

* * *

Dante and Melinda Ann were walking down a dark ally. Dante looked at Melinda Ann with a concerned look. He noticed something with Melinda Ann, she always looked depressed.

_'Why does she always look so damn sad?'_ he asked himself still not taking his gaze off of the fair Melinda Ann.

Then he noticed that Melinda Ann had stopped abruptly. He looked at her confused.

"Hey, why you stopped?" he asked looking at her.

She then pointed at a few lesser demons at the exit of the ally. Dante smirked when he watched the lesser demons stalk towards them.

Dante took out his _Rebellion_ sword pointing at the lesser demons.

"Melinda, I want you to run and hide," he said as he glanced at her.

Melinda Ann smirked and jumped into mid air while one of the demons did the same. She twirled as she kicked, sending the demon flying into the wall. Dante stood there with his mouth wide open. He was too shocked to even move.

So the half demon and half human stood there as Melinda Ann opened up a can of whoop ass!

All of a sudden, she became surrounded by four lesser demons armed with scythes. She let out a playful smirk and took her arms out and two metal blades shot out from her sleeves into her hands. With a swift motion of her hands, they opened into bladed fans. One of the lesser demons swung its scythe at her. She blocked it with her fan and winked at the lesser demon. Melinda Ann smiled and took her other steeled fan and sliced half of its head off. The demon turned into sand, when she brought her arm above her head. One of the demons swung its blade, and then Melinda Ann did a somersault throwing both of her fans at two of the demons. One hit the demon behind her and the other hit the lesser demon in front of her. Next, she took out a small handgun from her jacket and shot a couple of rounds at the lesser demon on her left, it too turned into sand. She landed on her feet with amazing grace. Melinda Ann sighed and walked to a dumpster where her fans were. Melinda Ann picked them up and put them back in her jacket. She turned to Dante and smiled sweetly at him. Dante stood there with his mouth still open. He could not believe that small frame had that much power in it. She walked up to him and kissed him gently on the cheek. Dante blinked a couple of times and looked at her. Melinda Ann smile grew even bigger. His expression made her giggle as she continued to grin at him. Then Dante blushed a deep shade of red.

"What the hell was that you just pulled off!" he shouted causing Melinda Ann to flinch.

He saw that he had startled her and that was not his intention at all. Dante sighed, took her hand, and snorted.

"Let's go find this asshole," he said harshly as he was walking out of the ally with Melinda Ann behind him and with his face looking down and pissed off, because he had a girl fight the demons as he stood there like a child in the movie theaters while watching a horror flick.

He felt so embarrassed; he could not believe that happened.

* * *

There on the roof stood a girl with silver hair in high pigtails, flying wildly from the wind. She then smirked as she watched Dante and Melinda Ann leave the ally, and gripped an Arabian sword with her left hand.

"Play time," she whispered with a wild look in her light blue eyes.

She closed her ice blue eyes as she titled her head back. She let the cool wind hit her face before opening her eyes slowly. The young girl took a running start and jumped over to another building, disappearing into the night.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: What do you think so far? Nell is in the 'Devil May Cry' novel. Plus, I have been revising for a while now and my beloved reviewers kept bringing up lack of details…. So that's what I did ^^_**

**_Taichi:... _**

**_Fo: Taichi, if you speak you will die... _**

**_Taichi: I'm so shaking, Fo. _**

**_Fo: Fucking Moron..._**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the movie starring the late actress, 'Brittany Murphy'. _**

**_Fo: We will miss you dearly Brittany! _**

**_Bob: Don't forget to review readers. _**

**_Veemon: No flames! Or... You'll have an answer to Fo!_**

**_Bob: And she can be very, very scary!_**

* * *

**Brittany Murphy 1977-2009**


	2. Never Wanted To Dance

**_Fo: Howdy! I do not own 'Devil May Cry'….. What so ever… *sigh*... Oh! Taichi you are a friggen freak! _**

**_Taichi: Do not start with me, Fo!_**

**_Fo: Oh… My dear master, but, I already have, Haha!_**

**_Taichi: Go away you tyrant! _**

**_Fo: Tai….Tai…Tsk, Tsk… _**

**_Taichi: You are very annoying! _**

**_Fo: Fucker!_**

**_Taichi: Tyrant! _**

**_Fo: Wimp! _**

**_Taichi: Bitch!_**

**_Fo: NGR!_**

**_Taichi: Virgin!_**

**_Fo: Douche Bag! _**

**_Taichi: Hooker! _**

**_Fo: Cock face! _**

**_Taichi: Asshole! _**

**_Fo: Anus Licker!_**

**_Veemon: Here we go again..._**

**_Washu: Great, here we go again... _**

**_Taichi: Bimbo!_****_  
_**

**_Fo: Retard! _**

**_Taichi: Bitch!_**

**_Fo: Rain Man!_**

**_Taichi: Vending Machine! _**

**_Fo: Vending machine? What the crap! Whatever! Enjoy the story!_**

**_Veemon: Don't forget to review readers ^^ _**

**_Fo: NO FLAMES! I WILL BLOCK YOU AND DELETE YOUR FLAME WITHOUT READING IT! _**

**_Taichi: Crazy much?_**

**_Fo: Just a lot ^^_**

**_Taichi: I fucking hate you..._**

**_Fo: I know ^^_**

**_Tachi: Pest..._**

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil

Chapter 2: Never Wanted To Dance

* * *

"Well, this must be the place Melinda…" said Dante with a thin lip, as he looked at the small piece of paper that Sally had gave him this morning.

Melinda Ann and Dante were standing in front of a nightclub called, _'Underworld'_.

It was a club just for vampires. Dante let out a small sigh as he looked over at Melinda Ann and then at the door. Dante wasn't very tactful as he smirked at the door.

Then Dante took out his guns, _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ out and pointed at the doorknob.

Melinda Ann gasped and then placed her small hand on his wrist preventing him from shooting the door down.

He looked at her with a frown on his face. He wasn't use to having a partner; quite frankly, he found it a little annoying.

"What, Melinda?" he asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice, as he looked at Melinda Ann he saw that she was frowning at him.

Melinda Ann took her free hand and knocked on the thick wooden door gently.

Dante placed his guns back into their holsters and rolled his bright ice blue eyes. Then a bald bouncer guy opened the door with a frown.

"Hmm, so you must be Dante, son of Sparda," he said in a rough voice as he looked at Dante with a thin lip and a watchful eye.

Dante smirked at the bouncer. The bouncer was a vampire and Dante hadn't seen one for quite some time.

"Want to fight too…. _Vampire_?" he asked with a smug smile on his face as he glared at the bouncer.

The vampire bouncer smiled and shook his head _'no'_.

He had no intentions fighting Dante.

"I maybe a bouncer, but that doesn't mean I'm foolish," he said smiling showing his white fangs off a little bit.

"The boss knows that you were coming, please come in," he said stepping to one side to let them in.

Melinda Ann gave him a questioned look.

He chuckled a little bit; he expected that reaction from the duo.

"Sally informed the boss," he assured with a small grin on his face.

Melinda Ann smiled sweetly and gave the bouncer a small hug.

The bouncer laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm Cole," he said looking at Dante with a grin.

Dante smirked at the bald vampire.

Melinda Ann released Cole and went behind Dante.

"Come, the boss is in his office," he said as he walked into the bar room.

The bar had only a few employees working to open up the club for tonight.

Dante imagined how booming this club is at night; since the _'Underworld'_ is the vampires' last haven from being hunted down by vampire slayers and devil hunters.

Cole led the two to a stairwell, Dante noticed Melinda Ann started to shake from the cold from the stairwell.

"Cold?" Dante asked Melinda Ann.

The young beauty looked up at the devil hunter and smiled sweetly at him, letting him know she's fine. Cole, Dante, and Melinda Ann walked up the flight of stairs into a room that looked like a small business office.

"So you are the son of Sparda?" said a young man sitting on top of his desk.

Dante looked over at the young man about the same height as him. He had shaggy brown hair and his eyes were lime green that were filled with past sins of being a vampire. Dante could tell that the young man was a vampire the moment he stepped foot in that room. He wore casual jeans, his belt was leather with green studs, he wore gray converse, and he wore a black light sweater, which was a little too big on him. In addition, around his neck was a golden chain. He was very thin and pale. The young vampire walked up to Dante and smiled.

"Are you, Alucard?" Dante asked staring at the young man.

The young man nodded.

"I hope you aren't going to bite my neck," Dante smirked.

Alucard laughed and sighed.

"No we don't do that here, this club is a haven for us vampires," Alucard assured.

"Cole my man, why don't you tell Dante here and his lovely companion about Sparda," called out Alucard to his bouncer.

Cole nodded and cleared his throat as he took a step forward.

"I knew your old man very well," he started.

Dante frowned and leaned against the door.

"Vampires are different from demons. We cannot be controlled. I was happy with my human wife, Carla. Until one night, demons killed my soul mate. So I heard of a demon rebelling against his own kind. Sparda and a few other demons were about to take out an army of lesser demons. That is when I joined. Sparda always told me that he was expecting twins and couldn't wait to be a dad." Cole explained.

Cole looked up and closed his lime green eyes. Then Cole started to laugh.

"Sparda you still owe me 3 beers," he chuckled.

Dante did not like his father very much, but how Cole described Sparda, Sparda sounded like a dad that fought in World War 2 or something and wrote to his wife and kids every chance he got telling them he'd be back soon.

_'If only I was that lucky,'_ Dante said in his head as he closed his ice blue eyes.

He was tired of living in his father's shadow.

"Dante," said Alucard with a straight face.

Dante looked at the young vampire.

"Yeah," he responded.

"I will accompany you," Alucard said.

Dante and Melinda Ann gasped.

"Why?" Dante asked.

Alucard sighed and smiled.

"I enjoy my freedom here as a vampire, I don't want those shit head puppets taking it away from me." he explained.

Melinda Ann smiled, Dante looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Should he?" Dante asked Melinda Ann.

Melinda Ann nodded her head.

Dante sighed and looked at the young vampire.

"Alright, just stay the hell out of my way," Dante said rudely.

"Alright, whatever you say Dante," Alucard mumbled.

"My club opens in one hour, please stay and have a drink," Alucard said with a big smile on his face.

Melinda Ann took her hand up to her mouth and yawned.

"And rest," Cole finished.

Dante smiled as he looked at Melinda Ann.

"Alright," he said. Melinda Ann then started to pull on Dante's arm towards the window.

"What?" he asked her softly.

She then pointed at a figure into the ally; the figure was carrying a katana.

"Vergil..." Dante mumbled as he stared at the figure with hate in his blue eyes.

As Dante stared out of the window with hate in his ice blue eyes.

Melinda Ann shook his shoulder trying to get his attention, but he just stared out the window with no emotions, but only hate in his eyes.

"Melinda, you stay with Alucard and Cole, I'm going alone," he said, still not taking his ice blue eyes off of the ally way.

Melinda Ann grabbed his arm trying to get him look at her.

"Let go of me, Melinda," he said not even looking at the young girl, then Melinda Ann took her other hand and touched his face, trying to get him to look at her.

"I said let _go_!" he shouted pushing her with his arm and knocking her to the ground.

"Dante!" Alucard shouted as he knelt down to help Melinda Ann.

"What are you going to tell Sally?" said a very angry Alucard as he glared at Dante.

Dante rolled his ice blue eyes, he wasn't going to stay for a lecture.

"I'm out of here," said Dante as he turned around and walked towards the door.

Melinda Ann felt fresh tears forming in her eyes as she watched Dante leave the room.

She felt her heart break as she watched the door closed.

_'If only I could speak,'_ she said in her head as she felt a small tear stream down her cheek.

Melinda Ann felt completely useless.

* * *

As Dante made it to the ally, way he saw a figure in the heavy fog.

"Dante…" said the figure as he walked out of the fog with a katana in his hand.

"Vergil," Dante said with so much hate in his voice.

Then, Dante drew out his sword; Vergil just shook his head and chuckled. Dante was ready to fight him.

"I'm not here to fight you, Brother," Vergil said coolly as he pushed back a few of his silver strands.

Dante let out a _'hmp'_ and glared deadly daggers at his twin brother.

Vergil always made Dante's blood boil; he hated Vergil so much.

"Then, why are you here?" Dante asked with venom in his voice.

"I'm looking for Melinda Ann," he answered as he took a few steps forward.

"Why?" he said, as he glared at Vergil.

Then it dawned to him...

Dante forgot all about Melinda Ann!

He left her unprotected; he has no idea if it is some kind of trap or not, so Vergil can get her.

How could he be so wreck less?

He left her with two vampires.

* * *

Back in the room, Melinda Ann just stared out the window when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see it was Alucard's hand

"Hey, don't worry, I'll call Sally," Alucard said softly as he pulled a small black cell phone out of his pocket.

As he was dialing Sally's number, he felt a sharp pain in his back and then he felt a warm liquid dripping down his back. Alucard took his hand to his gut and felt a spear poking threw his stomach; he looked behind him and saw the man who stabbed him. It was Cole.

"Cole?" he said as blood was dripping from his mouth.

Cole had a sinister smile on his lips as he stared at Melinda Ann, then Alucard turned to look at Melinda Ann.

"Melinda Ann, get out of here!" he said weakly, before he collapsed to the floor.

Melinda Ann stared in horror as she watched Cole step closer to her and he then held out his hand.

"Let's go, wench," he ordered, but Melinda Ann took a stool that was sitting next to her and tossed it threw the window shattering the glass.

"Don't make this hard on yourself," he said as he grabbed Melinda Ann's arm making Melinda Ann stumble a little.

Melinda Ann then pulled a small switchblade knife from the side of her boot and stabbed Cole right in his left eye making some of his blood splattering onto her face and he let go of her arm as he screamed in agony.

* * *

Dante and Vergil looked up at the window where the screams of Cole echoed threw the ally.

"Vampires are so useless," Vergil, whispered as he turned his back, then not even a second after he turned his back to Dante, he could hear the cock of a gun.

"Where do you think you're going?" said Dante as he kept his aim on Vergil's head, Vergil smirked.

"Business," he responded and kept walking out of the ally.

Then a bunch of lesser demons popped out of nowhere all carrying sickle blades.

"Great," Dante muttered while rolling his ice blue eyes, as he watched his brother disappear from the ally.

"I can never get a break," Dante said as he shot a few demons.

* * *

As Melinda Ann was running down the halls, she could hear Cole yelling her name.

Melinda Ann stopped in front of a storage room and opens the door as quickly as she can and locked the door behind her.

_'I have to find somewhere to hide!'_ her thoughts said as she looked all over the room for a hiding place.

She felt her whole body panicking as she looked for a hiding place. She could hear Cole's voice as he came closer to the room she is in.

Melinda Ann looked over at a closet and ran to it when she heard Cole's voice draw closer.

She hurried inside, hiding behind a few large cardboard boxes.

Then she heard the door slam open and heard footsteps.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bitch!" Cole shouted with rage, and she then heard another pair of footsteps.

"Vergil!" Cole exclaimed as he saw Vergil walked in all nice and calm.

Vergil saw his bloody eye and smirked at the thought over Melinda Ann stabbing Cole in the eye.

"I have everything under control!" Cole snapped as he threw crates around searching for Melinda Ann.

_'Please don't find me,'_ her thoughts said as she squeezed her bright green eyes shut.

She felt her heart racing, as she listened to Cole's swearing and him throwing boxes around, looking for her.

"Cole," Vergil said coldly as he walked up to him with grace.

"What!" Cole shouted at Vergil, as he turned around to face the young half demon.

With a swift movement of his hand, Vergil sliced off Cole's head. As Vergil was placing his katana back into it's sheath, he looked at the closet with a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

As Alucard opened his lime green eyes very slowly, when he realized what happened.

_'Cole,'_ Alucard growled as he stared at his black cell phone that was under a chair.

The young vampire was in so much pain as he tried to sit up. Alucard could not believe that Cole betrayed his own kind. He then pulled out the pole from his body letting out a painful scream and throwing it across the room. Alucard got up very slowly and reached for his cell phone that was under a chair. He went to dial Sally's number, however before he did the phone started to ring.

It was Sally!

Alucard presses the talk button smearing some of his blood on the phone and answers it.

"Sally?" he answered in weak voice.

_"Alucard! You sound awful, are you all right? Are you with Melinda?"_ Sally asked on the other line.

Alucard smiled weakly, he was so glad to hear Sally's voice. It was like music to his ears, to hear a friendly voice.

"No, Cole is after Melinda Ann and Dante left to find Vergil," Alucard said weakly as he coughed out blood.

**_"WHAT!"_** Sally exclaimed.

Sally was shocked; she knew she couldn't trust Dante.

_"I knew that stupid fucken moron couldn't be trusted!"_ she shouted making Alucard take the phone from his ear as she shouts and rants.

Alucard hated when she would get like this, there was no reasoning with her. He knew that she wasn't going to show Dante any mercy. Then all of a sudden, Dante comes into the room and takes the phone from Alucard's hand

"Don't worry Sally, I'll get her back." Dante said as he grabbed Alucard's hand to help him up

_"This would have never happened, if you would had stayed with Mel!"_ she shouted threw the line, Dante rolls his ice blue eyes as she rants.

_"You know what Dante! I'm on my way! Don't fucken move!"_ Sally said harshly just before the line was disconnected and Dante looked at Alucard and smiled with the look _'bitch-is-crazy'_ written on his face.

Even Dante was a little afraid of Sally after that phone conversation.

"Looks like you'll be taken care of," Dante said with a smirk on his face as he tossed him the phone.

"What do you mean?" Alucard asked as he sat back down on the floor.

"Sally's coming," Dante, said as he was heading for the door.

Alucard started to laugh; he knew Sally is not going to let Dante off that easy.

"Find her, okay?" he said with a worried expression on his very, very, very pale face, Dante just kept on walking.

* * *

Back in the storage room where Melinda Ann was hiding in the closet, she saw that Vergil was heading her way. Her heart was pounding with fear as she watched his feet. His feet were like death to her, it was frighting her.

_'Please don't find me,'_ her thoughts begged as she watched Vergil's feet.

She saw as he walked closer to the closet and she started to panic more and more each step he took. As she was backing up, she knocked over a jar of nails, shattering the jar. She felt her heart leap out of her throat, she had just gave away her hiding place. Vergil smirked and pulled the wooden door open slowly.

Melinda Ann looked at him, she had fear written all over her face.

"Hello there, _Melinda Ann_," Vergil said as he knelt on one knee.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," he said as he brushed a hand through her dark brown hair.

Melinda Ann slapped his hand away harshly, and then out of nowhere Vergil grabbed her chin making her look straight into his eyes.

Melinda Ann gasped and grabbed the wrist that was connected to his hand that was holding her face.

_'Why does my body want to be so close to him?'_ she asked herself as she gazed into Vergil's cold ice blue eyes.

She felt her body involuntarily draw closer to his, as if someone was controlling her. It was like her body was on fire and his body was the only thing in the world that could extinguish this hot sensation she was feeling. Her body was craving to be close to him, it was driving her insane. She even felt her self getting wet as she gazed at him. She wanted this feeling to go away. She had no idea why she was getting turned on.

"Are you going to make this easy for yourself?" he asked, Melinda Ann just shot him daggers with her green eyes and spitted at him, hitting his cheek.

Vergil slapped her with the back of his hand, forcing her to fall on the broken glass.

Melinda Ann winched in pain as she felt the glass and some of the nails go into arm.

She felt warm fresh blood pour onto the floor as she crawled. She looked up at Vergil and started to crawl further back into the closet while trying to avoid the glass.

"That's not going to help you," he said coldly as he grabbed her ankle and pulled her towards him while she clawed the wooden floor desperately trying to get away from him.

_'I must get away from him!'_ her thoughts screamed, she just wanted to get away.

Vergil pulled her up by her elbow and then Melinda Ann pulled out her steeled fan from her boot and tries to take a swipe at Vergil's throat; however, Vergil dodged it with ease throwing her to the ground. As Melinda fell she landed in a stack of cardboard boxes, as she tried to stand up she fell back down. She knew that she was screwed, but, she wasn't going to go down that easy.

"I think you should come with me calmly," Vergil said icy, as he glared at her.

That look, that he was giving her sent chills down her spine. However, at the same time she was horrified and turned on. But, the lust she felt for him, it didn't really feel like she was feeling it.

Melinda Ann just stared at him in _'awe'_.

She quickly shook her head, bringing herself back to her senses as she glared back at Vergil.

"Don't think about doing that again, you little bitch" he said coldly as he glared at her.

Now, that look was different from before; it was the look of death and pure rage.

_'I got to get away,'_ she said to herself as she watched in horror as Vergil walk towards her.

Melinda Ann had to fight back.

She can't let him take her...

* * *

Meanwhile, a young woman that was sitting on a motorcycle reached in her back pocket for her grey cell phone.

She had short dark brown hair, her one eye was olive green and the other was a dull hazel brown, and she looked a little like Melinda Ann. She was wearing a white button up shirt and short shorts as she sat on her red bike.

"A new _'Voice Mail'_?" she said aloud with a thin lip as she looked at the screen that said _'New Voice Mail'_.

She put the phone to her ear and listened to it.

_'I wonder...'_ she said to herself as she heard a female voice on the phone.

She rolled her eyes; she knew whom that voice belonged to. And she wasn't happy about it.

Moreover, she was not thrilled about it.

_"Mary, it's me Sally. I know you said that you do not want our help, but right now Melinda Ann needs yours. Please forget both of your petty disagreement about your father and help her!"_ Mary sighed and threw the phone to the curb landing in a puddle of water as she drove off.

_'I'm sorry Melinda Ann I have to find that monster that killed our mother, '_ she said to herself as she felt the wind whip her face as she drove down the deserted streets.

* * *

Vergil took a handful of Melinda Ann's dark brown hair and yanked her up to her feet.

Melinda Ann winced in pain as she clawed at his arm with her nails.

She was desperately trying to get out of his grasp.

"Now, if you stop fighting me, you won't get hurt anymore," Vergil said bitterly still holding her hair.

Melinda Ann lifted her leg, pulled out a small knife from the side of her boot, and stabbed him in the leg.

Vergil did not even flinch or winch, he just looked at her as he took the knife from his leg and threw it to the other side of the room

"I guess it's going to be the hard way," he said as he threw Melinda Ann across the room making her hit the concrete wall.

As he watched her slide down the wall, he noticed that she was unconscious. Vergil glared at her unconscious form, he really didn't want to hurt her.

"I warned you..." he said to her softly.

He walked over to her and bent down to pick her up when he noticed he was not alone in this room.

"Who are you?" he asked coldly not turning around as he picked up Melinda Ann bridal style.

"My name is Boleyn," she said calmly with a devilish smile, as she drawn her sword.

Vergil turned around and he was shocked when he saw that she looked just like him. Same ice blue eyes and same smirk as him and Dante. It was so eerie how much she looked like him and his twin brother. It even scared him a little. Vergil shook his head and glared daggers at Boleyn.

She was wearing a pair of skinny-legged blue jeans, a pair of black and red vans with yellow laces, a black _'Sex Pistols'_ **_(Fo: A fantastic band! Listen to their music! You will love it!)_** t-shirt, and a bright yellow hoodie that was really tight and zipped halfway up.

Her hair was silver just like his, it was down to her chest, and it was teased in the back **_(Fo: Think of the scene girl hair!)_** and she had her bangs that were hanging over to one side with a bright yellow hair clip holding it in place.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Big Brother," she said as she took a few steps forward.

Vergil's ice blue eyes widened as he stared at Boleyn. His eyebrows narrowed as he glared at her.

"Don't be a fool! Sparda only had two children!" he exclaimed, this made Boleyn giggle.

Deep down Vergil knew that there could be a good chance that Boleyn is one of Sparda's spawn.

"Nope, I'm the youngest; I'm not surprised you don't believe me. My mother gave me up at birth to the church," she said calmly, Vergil just stared at her not sure what to say next.

He did not like where this was going. He didn't want to think of the idea, that his father procreated with another human woman.

"I don't care who you are, just stay out of my way," he said coldly as he started to walk towards the door.

Boleyn grinned at him as he watched him walk through the threshold.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sally was only a few blocks away from the vampire's bar, she was wear tight black denim pants with black heeled boots that came up to her knees, she was wearing a tight black t-shirt where the sleeves hit her elbows, she also had a black scarf with red peace signs all over it, and she was wearing a black leather jacket over her shirt.

Sally was really worried about her friend. She didn't trust Dante with her. Sally thought of Dante, as a greedy player. He didn't care about Melinda Ann's safety, he only cared about getting paid or information on the underworld, and that pissed her off to no end. Sally wanted to beat the crap out of that half demon and half human. For someone that could see the future, she was sure blind sinded. She never saw that coming.

Melinda Ann was the closet thing to Dante's goal after all.

Sally expected Dante to watch Melinda Ann like a hawk not abandon her.

Sally took out her dark red cell phone and went to her contacts and when she got to _'Mel'_, she pressed a button that went to _'Send Txt'_.

She texted _'Mel, are you okay? Please get back to me.'_ and then she pressed _'Send'_.

Sally let out a small sigh and then dialed her little brother; Zeke's number, as she listened to the rings she heard her younger brother's voice.

"Hey Zeke, stay with Grandma and make sure you feed Jeffy," she said into the phone as she walked.

_"Okay, Sally. I have some important information about Melinda Ann,"_ he said on the other line, Sally could her pages of a book being tuned over on the other line.

Sally raised an eyebrow as she continued walking.

"What is it?" Sally asked with a thin lip.

Sally's brother; Zeke Vinci is a genius, he is an amazing hacker, he is a private investigator, and he read every book you can think of. In addition, he is only 16 years old.

_"The demon that Melinda Ann transforms to, use to be the same demon princess Ryoko. Ryoko was born in ancient Japan, but she was killed by Sparda. She looked just like a human and get this Sally, she can transform into a white cat and self heal. Just like Melinda Ann can!"_ he said as if he won the lotto, Sally knew she could always rely on her brother.

"Good work, Zeke! I'll talk to you later, little brother!" she said with a smile as she took the phone from her ear and pressed _'End'_ and placed her cell phone into her back pocket.

Sally stopped walking, looked at the vampire building in front of her, and took a deep breath. She hoped everything was okay. But, she knew nothing is easy.

_'You better have a fucken good explanation, Dante,'_ she said to herself as she opened the swinging red doors and entered the urban building.

* * *

Dante was walking threw the halls when he realized that that there was fresh blood on the floor. He knew it had to be Cole's blood.

_'I knew that girl would put up a fight,'_ he said to himself, with a small smile on his face as he stared at Cole's blood.

He knew that Melinda Ann could take Cole. However, he knew that she would not have a chance against Vergil. Dante hates to admit it; Vergil was stronger than he was.

He just had to find Melinda Ann before it's too late!

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Cliffhanger! I heart Cliffhangers ^^ Teehee! _**

**_Taichi: You are so lame... _**

**_Fo: You are lame, sir! _**

**_Taichi: I'M LAME?_**

**_Fo: Yes you are my sweet Tai ^^ _**

**_Taichi: I should smack you! _**

**_Fo: You can't hit me, because I'm a girl XP _**

**_Taichi: You're no girl! _**

**_Veemon: Come on you two, please stop fighting! _**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'Mindless Self Indulgence'. _**

**_Fo: They make me want to go... CRAZY!_**

**_Taichi: You are already crazy, Fo..._**

**_Fo: BITE YOUR TONGUE!_**

**_Taichi: Suck my cock you ugly bitch..._**

**_Washu: No wonder half of the crew quit... Fo and Tai are always fighting._**


	3. It's A Long Way Back

**_Fo: Hey all! This chapter kinda contains a lime... So, brace yourself! I do not own 'Devil May Cry'! So please enjoy!_**

**_Taichi: Felicia! _**

**_Fo: Whoa, Tai! No first names!_**

**_Taichi: Where the hell is my PS3!_**

**_Fo: Up your butt and around the corner ^^ _**

**_Taichi: Oh! Real mature Fo! _**

**_Fo: Shouldn't have your things lying around Tai ^^ _**

**_Taichi: Where the hell is it! _**

**_Fo: I don't know... _**

**_Washu: It's in the closet... _**

**_Fo: Washu! Why did you tell him? _**

**_Washu: Because his whining was getting on my nerves. _**

**_Taichi: I do not whine! _**

**_Ryuk: Yes you do. _**

**_Taichi: SHUT! UP! RYUK!_**

**_Fo: Don't tell him to shut up!_**

**_Taichi: Don't tell me what to do!_**

**_Ryuk: DON'T YELL AT HER!_**

**_Taichi: DON'T YELL AT ME!_**

**_Fo: You are such an asshole Taichi!_**

**_Taichi: Looks who's talking!_**

**_Veemon: Chaos!_**

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil 

Chapter 4: It's A Long Way Back

* * *

When Sally stepped into the vampire bar she was so shocked at what she saw. Everyone had been decapitated; there was blood and bodies everywhere.

_'Alucard!'_ her thoughts screamed as she ran threw a red metal swinging door that led to a staircase.

All her thoughts were focused on the well being of her vampire friend as she ran. As she ran through the halls she saw blood smeared on the walls and floors, this got her even more worried about Melinda Ann and Alucard. Sally made it to Alucard's office as she tried to turn the doorknob she noticed it was locked and she then let out a small sigh before she kicked the door in, knocking the hinges off and everything.

"Alucard?" Sally called out as she stepped into the room.

Sally looked around for her friend and then she heard a weak cough. She looked over to see Alucard hunched over against the wall holding his wound as his blood was spilling onto the floor.

"S-S-Sally?" he spoke very weakly, Alucard felt so weak as his blood poured through his large wounds from his back and stomach.

The vampire was in a great amount of pain.

Sally gasped and ran up to her injured friend kneeling down onto one knee as she grabbed both of his shoulders and leaned him back so she could see his face.

"Alucard! What the hell happened!" she asked as she applied pressure on his wound on his stomach.

Sally cringed when she felt the blood on her skin.

"Melinda Ann is missing. I do not know if she is okay. Dante went looking for her. I'm so sorry Sally," he said as he spit up more blood.

"Hush. First we have to fix you up," Sally said as she applied more pressure onto his wound.

Alucard groaned in pain as he felt Sally's hand trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sally, in that fridge behind my desk is four medical bags of blood; could you get them for me?" Alucard asked weakly as he pointed at the mini refrigerator.

Sally stood up, walked over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed the four bags of blood. Sally then stood up, ran over to Alucard, and sat in front of him and then pulling out a butterfly knife.

"I am so glad I'm not a vampire," she joked as she cut the top of the bag with the blade and then handing it to Alucard.

Alucard chuckled, started to drink from the top of the bag, started drinking the blood at first, and then started chugging it. Sally made a sour face as she watched Alucard chug the blood, blood really grosses her out.

"Ew! I think I'm gonna gag!" Sally said holding her hand up to her mouth and making Alucard laugh hard causing him to cough as he tore off the second top of the bag with his teeth splashing a little blood onto Sally's face, he remembers how much Sally hates blood.

"Alucard!" she shouts as she wipes the blood off with the back of her hand.

Alucard laughed even more as she desperately wipes the blood off her face.

"Wimp," he said to her with a smile and he started to suck on the bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, the half demon Dante was in the room where Melinda Ann was abducted, looking for anything that might help him find her.

_'Dammit, I'm too late!'_ he swore in his head when he realized he was too late.

Sally was right, he should have never left her behind.

"I have to find her!" he said aloud as he kicked a small cardboard box in front of him.

Dante had a feeling that he was being watched, he turned around to see a bald middle aged man with a scar on his face and he was holding a book standing in the doorway.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked coldly as he slowly pulled out his gun _Ebony_.

The man walked up calmly up to Dante slowly.

Dante frowned and placed his gun back into it s holster as he watched the man walk up to him.

"My name is Arkam, I'm here to send you an invitation from your brother," he said without any emotions.

Dante smirked and then frowned as he grabbed Arkam by the collar of his shirt, lifting him up with great force, as his feet were not even touching the ground.

"Where is Melinda Ann?" Dante growled at him, Arkam chuckled a little bit pissing Dante off.

"Why do you care so much about the well being of that woman?" Arkam asked coldly, Dante shot him an icy glare.

Dante snarled and threw him across the room hitting the cement wall. Dante smirked as he watched Arkam sliding down the wall. Arkam laughed as he stood up and brushed some dirt off of his knees and smiled at Dante. Dante did not like this guy one bit.

"I take it you accept the invitation?" he said with a smirk as he threw a large cardboard box at Dante.

Dante high kicked the box with a _'hah'_, after the box was out of his sight, he was shocked when Arkam was nowhere to be seen.

Dante glared at all around the room looking for any signs off Arkam.

Then suddenly Dante felt a bunch of sharp pains all over his body making him groan in pain a little, he looked around and saw five lesser demons of _Pride_ all holding scythes around him and saw blades all over his body as well.

"You guys are royally fucked," Dante smirked and kicked the lesser demon in front of him breaking the staff of it's scythe.

The blade in his arm he banged it into one of the demon's neck turning it to a pile of sand.

Then he did a high kick, kicking one of the demons behind him and the ripping out the blade that was lodged into his sternum and decapitated one of the lesser demons that was trying to pull it's scythe out of Dante's body as it panicked to get away with it's weapon.

Then he jumped in the air and pulled out _Ebony_ and _Ivory_ and started shooting at a few of the lesser demons and they then turned into sand as they groaned in defeat.

When Dante landed safely back on his feet with a smile he saw two lesser demons in red known as _Lust_ were charging at him, but Dante smirked and ran up the wall behind him and jumped and did a back flip over them landing behind them and pulled out the _Rebellion_ and charged at them taking two swings at them and let out a _'heh'_ as they turned into a pile of sand.

Then another _Pride_ lesser demon tried to take a swipe at the half demon and half human, Dante smirked while he leaned back as the blade barely touched his nose.

Dante tore out the last blade out of his body and threw it at the last remaining lesser demon's head and hitting it and all what's left was a pile of sand. Dante let out a sigh as he looked around the room.

"That was fun," Dante said aloud to himself as he patted dirt off of his hands.

"Well, well! Look who it is! It's the _'Great and Almighty Dante'_," Sally said with sarcasm as she leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed glaring at the half demon.

Dante turned to her with a smug smile as he strutted up to her.

Sally was not amused, she is so furious that he let half of the vampires get slaughtered, almost getting Alucard killed, and leaving Melinda Ann behind causing her to be kidnapped.

"You look pissed," Dante said with a smirk as he rested his hand on the top of the door frame and leaned over into Sally's space.

Sally glared daggers at him and she then punched him square in the jaw knocking him back a little. Dante looked at her stunned as he rubbed his jaw.

"You bet your ass I'm pissed!" she shouts at him as she points a finger in his face.

Dante rolls his blue eyes as she screams at him.

"What the hell were you thinking Dante? You can _never_ abandon Mel like that! Ever!" she screams at him.

Sally sighs and looks at him. She knew she couldn't get Melinda Ann back by herself, she is mortal after all. She didn't have demonic powers like Alucard, Boleyn, Cole, Dante, Melinda Ann, and Vergil; she had to have Dante's help in order to save her best friend.

"We have to hurry and find her Dante!" she said as she turned around and started walking.

* * *

In one of the rooms near the top of the demonic tower called the _Temen-ni-gru_ was Vergil standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking out a giant window with the red curtains flying wildly as the wind blew harshly.

The room was a master bedroom and it looked like it was fit for a king; with a large vanity table that had a large mirror with a dark gold frame, beautiful dressers, red Kashmir couches and chairs, a huge walk in closet, lots of artwork hand on the maroon walls, a beautiful Persian rug on the navy blue carpet and a king sized bed with a deep red canopy curtains made out of velvet and a thick red comforter and many matching pillows.

On the bed was an unconscious Melinda Ann, she was wearing a black dress with a thin deep maroon lace that made rose designs that went down to her thigh and had thick jet black lace at the end that went down to her ankles. She was also wearing black heels that covered her toes and the straps around her ankles were the same lace on her dress and had small velvet balls on the bottom of the straps that dangle. Melinda Ann had a large brown stoned ring with gold framing the circled the stone on her index finger; she also had a chunky brownish gold bracelet on, with a matching necklace, and matching dangly earrings. Melinda Ann's dark brown hair had huge loose curls at the bottom and she had an old Hollywood starlet style headpiece in her hair that brought her hair back and showed her right ear. And Melinda Ann's make up was very Hollywood during the 1940's; with the dark ruby red lips, the red finger nails, the dark smoky eye, and the peach cheek.

She looked stunning...

Vergil was only in a pair of tight blue jeans he had been training for the last hour and he hadn't gotten around to changing. He looked over at the sleeping beauty and smirked as he walked over to the bed. He sat on the bed beside her sleeping body and started to trail down Melinda Ann's soft cheek with the back of his index finger. Melinda Ann's bright green eyes flung wide open when she felt Vergil's touch and she then sat up staring in shock at Vergil. Vergil smirked and tried to push her back down softly with his hand, however Melinda Ann slapped his hand away and glared daggers at him with her bright green eyes. Vergil laughed at her a little and leaned up against her pushing her up against the head board, Melinda Ann tried to push him away, but he caught her both of her wrists with one hand and placed them to his bare chest.

_'What's he going to do to me?'_ Melinda Ann asked herself as she stared into his blue eyes.

Then Vergil placed his lips onto hers shocking Melinda Ann.

Melinda Ann broke free from the kiss and glared at him. Vergil smirked and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"You shouldn't worry," he said softly inches away from her lips as he lay on top of her.

Then Virgil started kissing her neck gently and rubbing the bottom of her thigh, Melinda Ann tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger than she was, however something deep inside her just wanted Vergil to continue.

Melinda Ann was trying to push his arms away, but he was too strong, Melinda Ann started to whimper as his hand trailed under her red silky panties and then inside her and Vergil looked at her.

"Stop it," he said coldly as he continued kissing her neck and rubbing inside her.

Then Vergil started kissing down to her collarbone and then down to her cleavage, Vergil felt how tense her whole body was.

"You really need to relax," he said as he pulled his fingers out of her vagina.

_'I don't want him touching me,'_ she said in her head as a tear streamed down as she looked to the side to the window.

Vergil sat up, took her up with him, and started to hug her. Melinda Ann did not know what to do, she was so confused.

"Soon," he whispered, Melinda Ann has no idea what he is talking about.

* * *

Dante and Sally left Alucard at Sally's apartment with her younger brother so Alucard can regain his strength.

They had been arguing about Dante leaving Melinda Ann behind since they left the apartment.

"Look! She's a big girl, she can take care of herself," Dante said as he followed Sally through the city's ruins.

Sally stopped abruptly and Dante stopped as well.

"It's true, Mel can take care of herself, but at the same she's very fragile." she said not turning around.

Sally sighed; she had to find her best friend.

"Let's go," Sally spoke softly hanging her head down as she continued walking.

"You don't even care about her," Sally mumbled, Dante heard what she said he frowned and stopped walking.

"You're wrong," he said firmly as he glared at her back.

Sally turned around glaring daggers at him and stomped her way to him.

"Then _why_ the hell did you leave her behind?" Sally hissed, Dante rolled his ice blue eyes.

Dante glared at her, he knew she was right.

That bothered him...

"I don't need this," he said harshly as he turned to walk the other.

Sally ran in front of and placing her hands on her hips. Sally was so angry with Dante and she is so scared for Melinda Ann, Sally felt fresh tears started to form in her eyes as she bit her top lip.

"You can leave, I'll rescue her on my own," Sally said as she pushed Dante out of the way with her shoulder.

"Have it your way," he said as he continued walking the direction he was going.

Sally was hurt that Dante did not follow her.

_'Guess I'm going to save her on my own,'_ she said to herself as she crossed her arms and continued walking and fighting back the tears.

* * *

Melinda Ann was staring at her reflection in the mirror; she noticed that Vergil was behind her. He scared her a little bit. In a split second Vergil had Melinda Ann pinned up against the wall as he caressed her face. Melinda Ann was so scared of Vergil. And she didn't know what to do.

_'Sally... Help me!'_ Melinda Ann's thoughts begged as she struggled to get away.

She needed Sally!

Sally is her best friend, the one that loves her no matter what. Vergil started kissing down her neck as he trailed down both of her arms with the back of his hands, laced his fingers with hers, and brought her hands up beside her head. Vergil brought his lips to hers and started kissing her gently. It was like ice when he kissed her. She was afraid to fight back, fearing that he would do something worse if she tried to resist.

"Ryoko," he whispered as he kissed Melinda Ann's plump lips.

Melinda Ann's bright green eyes widened when he called her Ryoko.

_'Who's Ryoko? I know heard that name in a couple of demonology books before, but why can't I remember?'_ she asked herself, she had no idea what's going on.

She thought that Vergil lost his mind, she had no idea who this Ryoko he is talking about.

Then Melinda Ann's body took over and squeezed Vergil's hands and she started to return his kisses.

_'What the hell am I doing? Why don't I have any control?'_ she asked herself as she started to panic when she felt her body taking over.

She felt like someone else took total control of her body. Vergil left both of her hands and moved his hands down to her outer thighs and started rubbing them and lifted her up and then wrapping her legs around him and slamming her into the wall as they kiss. Melinda Ann held onto the back of his neck as Vergil rested his hand on the wall for support.

Then Vergil carried her to the bed still kissing her, he laid her gently on her back.

"Ryoko," he whispered in her ear.

Melinda Ann looked at him, her green eyes suddenly turned to a bright lilac purple, and her hair got darker almost a jet black as she smirked.

Then Vergil felt a sharp pain in his lower part of his rib cage.

He looked at Melinda Ann, took his hand to his rib cage, and felt a fountain pen and warm blood. Melinda Ann's green eyes were back to her green eyes and she had a small single tear stream down her cheek. She finally got control over her body. Vergil growled in his throat, wrapped a hand around her slender neck, and started choking her. Melinda Ann grabbed his wrist with both of her hands and fought for air.

"You cannot win Melinda Ann," he said to her as he squeezed harder.

Then Vergil released her and Melinda Ann started holding her throat and started coughing.

Vergil sat up off the bed and walked over to the window.

"That body doesn't belong to you," Vergil said facing the window; Melinda Ann gasped at those words.

_'What the hell is he talking about?'_ she asked herself as she sat up off the bed and walked over to the half demon.

This body is her's, no one can tell her otherwise.

Vergil glanced at her and smirked.

Then he took Melinda Ann's small hand and brought it to the pen that was sticking out of his body.

Melinda Ann tried to pull away, but he opened her hand and made her grasp the pen in her hand.

"Pull it out," he said coldly to her as he glanced at her again.

Melinda Ann looked up at him with fear in her bright green eyes. Melinda Ann's hand started to shake as she slowly pulled the pen out. As Vergil watched her pull the pen out him, he then slammed her into the wall beside the window by her neck. Melinda Ann gasped and started to shake as she stared at him.

"Why so scared Melinda Ann?" he was taunting her as his hand trailed up her dress with his hand.

Vergil gave her chills when he started to grin at her, it terrified her. Melinda Ann started to cry as she looked up at the ceiling not wanting to see what he's going to do to her.

_'Dante... Alucard... Sally... Where are you?'_ she said in her head as she felt a tear stream down.

He slipped a finger underneath her panties and smirked as she made a small whimper.

"Stop," he said firmly as he glared at her, the shaking and her fighting back was starting to get on his nerves.

"I know deep down you want this," he whispered in her ear as he slipped another finger into her panties.

Then Vergil slipped two fingers inside of her twat, placed his thumb onto her clit, and started rubbing it very slowly.

Melinda Ann let out a small moan, which caught Vergil's attention. He knew that he was right.

_'Why am I not fighting back?'_ she asked herself as she felt herself getting aroused.

Something in here body was telling her to enjoy this pleasure she was starting to feel.

"Just relax," he said softly into her ear as he nibbled on it a little bit and then he started to kiss her and then Melinda Ann started to kiss him as well.

_'What am I doing!'_ her thoughts screamed at her as she felt his tongue enter her mouth as she closed her bright green eyes.

Vergil's fingers started to pick up more speed as their kissing became more sexual. Vergil laid her on the bed gently and lay on top of her. Vergil brushed his hand across her cheek as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft and smooth.

They reminded him of Ryoko's lips.

Melinda Ann had lost total control of her body now. Vergil added another finger inside her making her gasp and moan as she dug her nails into Vergil's back.

Then Melinda Ann started to unbutton Vergil's pants and pushed her hands in and started to rub his erected penis and this made Vergil moan a little.

Vergil bit the side of her neck as she stroked up and down. After a few minutes of her stroking, Vergil took her hand out of his pants and placed her hand on his shoulder blade as they continued kissing. Vergil stopped kissing her and laid his head on her shoulder.

* * *

Sally was walking by the strip club when she noticed that she was being followed; Sally turned around and saw the young demon girl, Boleyn. Sally smiled and waved at her and Boleyn did the same. Sally knew Boleyn a little over a year now; Boleyn sought the gypsy family out.

"So, I've met my brother," Boleyn said as she walked up to Sally.

"Vergil," Sally said and Boleyn nodded her head and frowned as she looked at the ground.

"He didn't believe me," she said not taking her sights off the ground.

"Don't worry. They'll believe you," Sally said making Boleyn smile a little bit.

It made Boleyn feel good knowing that.

"How do you know?" she asked, Sally chuckled and grinned at her question.

"Trust me," Sally said with a smile as her eyes turned white.

Boleyn smiled at Sally and Sally gave her a nod to follow her.

"Are we going to save Melinda Ann?" Boleyn asked, Sally nodded her head with a smile.

"Thank you, Boleyn," Sally thanked with a small smile on her face.

"I should be the one thanking you, Sally," Boleyn said as she followed Sally.

* * *

Dante decided to go save Melinda Ann after all as he came up to the_ Temen-ni-gru_.

"Don't worry Baby, I'm on my way," Dante mumbled as he felt his heart started to beat rapidly.

He had no idea were these feelings for Melinda Ann is coming from. It worried him, he knew have feelings for someone would make that person a demonic target.

Dante couldn't have that burden...

He sighed, opened the giant iron door, and entered the tower.

There he saw the gigantic three headed dog, Cerberus.

Dante smirked and strutted to the three headed beast.

"Hey Fluffy," he spoke waking the giant three headed dog demon up.

The demon stood up on it's four paws stomping, causing the entire room to shake.

"Awe... Puppy looks pissed. C'mon lets take you for a walk." Dante mocked at the three headed demonic beast.

**"You dare mock me!"** Cerberus snarled at Dante and shot a giant ice boulder at Dante.

Dante jumped in the air dodging the oncoming ice.

"Now this is what I call a party!" Dante shouted with glee as he landed.

**"I shall destroy you!"** Cerberus shouted as he snarled at Dante.

"Bring it!" Dante shouted with a smirk on his face.

Dante knew he is going to enjoy this battle with Cerberus. He got into a boxer stanch to fight the large demon.

And he knew he had to save Melinda Ann no matter what!

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: End! I hope you guys enjoyed my slice of Key Lime Pie ^^**_

_**Taichi: This was a cool chapter Fo, I really liked it!**_

_**Fo: Why thank you Tai!**_

_**Veemon: It was very cool!**_

_**Washu: It was a very pleasant chapter Fo.**_

_**Taichi: Indeed it was.**_

_**Fo: ^^ I fucken heart you guys ^^**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Ramones'.**_


	4. Ready To Fall

_**Fo: Hello my adoring Fans ^^ Did you miss me? I bet you did ^^ I am mondo sorry for not updating... I have nine other stories to work on and another one the way.**_

_**Duncan: What story is that, Fo?**_

_**Fo: 'Castle In The Sky' for 'Eureka Seven', Duncan...**_

_**Duncan: 'Eureka Seven'?**_

_**Fo: Yes, 'Eureka Seven'.**_

_**Duncan: What the hell is 'Eureka Seven'?**_

_**Veemon: IT'S A FREAKING AWESOME ANIME!**_

_**Fo: Teehee ^^ Veemon hearts 'Eureka Seven' ^^**_

_**Veemon: IT FUCKING ROCKS MY SOCKS!**_

_**Duncan: O.o**_

_**Veemon: Woot Woot!**_

_**Fo: Haha, Someone loves 'Eureka Seven' a little too much! Anyway! I do not own 'Devil May Cry'! Please enjoy and see you at the end credits ^^**_

_**Bob: Do not forget to review please ^^**_

_**Fo: And no flames! We frown upon flames...**_

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil

Chapter 4: Ready To Fall

* * *

Melinda Ann had been staring out the large window since Vergil had left the room. She wanted to escape this nightmarish palace, but she knew Vergil would have captured her again. All of her efforts would be useless at this point. She felt her heart breaking, thinking that she would die here, not seeing her two older sisters again and her father.

It was her worst nightmare...

Melinda Ann could not hold her tears back anymore as she opened the metal framed shutters of the large window. She felt the cool piercing breeze as it swept into the dimly lighted room, it felt like knives stabbing her in the face. The coldness stung her face as she stared out into the dark abyss. She stepped one foot onto the windowsill as she took in a deep inhale. Her arms were shaking with fear, her knees shivering with sorrow as she looked down at the city of urban ruins below. She then lifted her other foot onto the windowsill as her heart throbbed in regret. She stood up straight grasping the sides of her window letting the harsh wind slam into her body, almost knocking her back. The tears kept pouring down from her bright green eyes like a waterfall of despair. She knew this was not the way, but she felt it has to be done.

Her heart was torn; she knew this was the only way out...

The only way out for her was...

Death...

She knew it was the coward way out for most people, but to save humanity...

A Selfless Act

_'I'm so, so sorry, Sally, I rather take my life, than to have that demon take it for me…'_ she cried out in her head as she squeezed her jade green eyes shut.

She let her right foot dangle off the windowsill as she inhaled deeply. She kept her emerald green eyes shut as she let go of the window. She expected to be introduced to the sound of the wind buzzing through her ears as she fell. However, she never felt the wind stabbing her body as she descended to Earth like a comet.

It never came...

She never felt the sharp stings from the wind. She opened her eyes slowly; her skin was numb from the cold air pounding against her. Melinda Ann brought her hand to her waist and felt a strong arm wrapped around it. She took her time feeling the arm that was wrapped around her, trying to determine who it was without looking. She twisted her head to see who had prevented her from falling to her death. She felt hope flooding her heart as she stared at a familiar smirk and ice blue eyes. It was as if the nightmare she was living finally came to an end.

Has her hero came to save her?

_'Dante?'_ her mind had spoke as she turned around in the silver haired half human and half demon's arms wrapping her shaking arms around her neck.

She placed her trembling hands on his cheeks, looking at him with hope in her sparkling emerald green eyes. She ran a hand through his damp hair and another across his bare chest. His skin is so smooth against her fingers, she couldn't help but blush. But, soon her hopes were shattered when she heard him speak.

"I don't want to see you near a window ever again!" he hissed at her as he yanked her down from the window.

Melinda Ann gasped by the force he used on her, she almost knocked her head on the corner of the vanity. She was getting fed up how he was treating her.

_'Why does he always have to be so damn rough,'_ she said in her head as she glared at him.

Vergil yanked her up by her arm, so her body crashed into his. He let go of her arm and grabbed her shoulders, staring deep into her emerald green eyes with anger. That look he gave to her terrified her so much that she started to shake and shiver. She was afraid of Vergil; she can see the darkness in his eyes.

She knew that he was not hesitant to harm her...

He has done it before...

Melinda Ann tried to pull herself away from Vergil, but he held her in place. He glared at her that sent shivers down her spine. She shook as he kept glaring daggers at her. That stare just made her stop from fighting him. He terrified her, her heart stopped in fear every time he would glare at her. If she was going to die here, she was not going to die without a fight. Melinda Ann brought her knee came up and kneed him in the groin, causing him to let her go and grab his family jewels. He landed on his knees, hard, still holding his junk in pain.

"You bitch, you'll pay for that!" he shouted as he regained his composure.

As Vergil stood up, he noticed that Melinda had run off. He felt himself starting to panic. He knew that Melinda Ann did not have a chance in this tower. The demons here were far stronger the she was and to top it all off, she did not have any weapons.

**"DAMMIT!"** he swore loudly as he ran to the door.

Vergil was very determined to punish Melinda Ann for her actions.

There is no way in _hell_ he is going to let her get away with that.

* * *

Melinda Ann ran through the twisting long hallways and then she suddenly tripped on air. She winced in pain as her knees skidded on the cold marbled floor. Melinda Ann looked at the culprit that made her trip; it was the black heels that she was wearing. She could not run in heels at all; they tired her too quickly, they were hard to run in, and they made too much noise. Melinda Ann desperately got them off, tossed them across the room, and tore off the black lace fabric that she wore and threw it across the hall as well. She was so determined to get out of this hell she was in. Melinda Ann's heart stopped when she heard Vergil swearing. She diffidently didn't want to be near him after that stunt she pulled.

_**'CRAP!'**_ her thoughts started to scream as she looked around for a place to run to.

She could feel her pulse racing; she had to escape this God forsaken tower before she is captured again. This place will become her final resting place if she didn't escape. Her only hope was to find either Dante or Sally. Because, she knew she couldn't beat Vergil alone. Her best thing for her right now, is to run. Melinda Ann looked down a dark hallway and started running again, letting her feet smack against the cold hard floor as she ran. She knew there had to be a way out of this nightmare. Melinda Ann couldn't let her life end this way.

She will fight for her life!

* * *

Meanwhile, Dante had defeated the three headed demon, Cerberus. He was climbing over the dead demons body with an arrogant smile gracing his face. From out of nowhere, he heard glass shattering and then he heard the rumbling of a motorcycle.

As he watched the bike in _'awe'_ as it landed, he noticed there was a young brunette woman driving it.

He smirked as the young lady glanced at him with an eye of total disgust. He snickered when she glared at him. Dante started strutting towards her with a smug smile on his face.

"What's the matter? Didn't you get an invitation?" he said smugly with a smirk on his face as he strutted towards her.

The young woman didn't care much for Dante's cocky attitude. Dante stopped and frowned when the young lady did not move a muscle. He had a strong gut feeling that the young lady was up to something.

Moreover, those feelings he had, were usually right...

The young woman answered him with a shot from her rocket launcher. Dante smirked and jumped up in the air and landed on the rocket. The young lady watched him in shock as he rode the rocket she shot at him. After a bunch of hooting and hollering while surfing on the rocket, he done a back flip and landed on his feet with ease as he watched the rocket crash into the wall above the giant iron door.

**"WOOH!"** he shouted out with glee as he stared at the spot where the rocket had crash landed into the wall.

He felt a total rush from riding that rocket; it made the his job worth it. Dante looked at the young woman with a smirk and saw her rubbing her engine. She was glaring at him. Her glaring at him added more to his amusement. He crossed his arms over his chest as he continued to smirk at her.

She slammed on the petal _**(Fo: I do not know anything bikes /: So if anyone knows anything about bikes, feel free to help a sista out ^^ You dig? I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I'm just really, really, really, really hyper!)**_ and used Cerberus' lifeless body as a ramp and leapt through the large hole above the massive iron door.

Dante watched her with a smug smirk and after she was gone, he shook his head in amusement. Dante rolled his neck around as it cracked his neck and looked at the large door with a huge smirk on his lips.

"Looks to me, this is going to be one _**HELL**_ of a party," Dante said softly as he smirked at the large iron door.

He couldn't wait to face off with his twin brother. He waited for this moment for a long time; to face off with Vergil. It gave he goose bumps thinking about it.

* * *

Melinda Ann found herself hiding in the library and she was wheezing from all that running. She looked around as she leaned against a bookshelf, checking to see if she was safe in here. When she was sure that she was safe, she sighed and slumped to the cold hard floor.

_'I'm safe here...'_ she said in her head, as she closed her tired green eyes.

Melinda Ann felt like she could rest her green eyes for a little bit. Then Melinda Ann thought that she heard something, causing her eyes to jolt wide open. Melinda Ann felt her stomach start to turn as she peeked where the noises were coming from. She saw a stoned statue that was moving and it had red glowing eyes and two stoned swords. Melinda Ann gasped and quickly hid back behind the bookshelf before the demon chess piece could see her.

This was her luck….

Escape one demon, encounter another.

_'Great... Just when I thought I was safe,' _she said with a thin lip, as she rolled her emerald green eyes.

This was getting very old for Melinda Ann; she is so tired of being a damsel in distress.

Melinda Ann could not do anything; she had no weapons and the damn thing was clearly made out of stone!

She was stuck there!

Only thing she could do is wait it out and hope that demon leaves without noticing her.

_'Dammit! I better wait here until the damn thing leaves!'_ Melinda Ann swore in her head as she listened to it drag it's self across the room.

She hoped that thing wouldn't find her. Melinda Ann heard the stoned demon drawing closer and her heart began to race faster and faster. The sound kept getting louder and louder.

She knew that she was defenseless and she really did not want to use her _Devil Trigger_.

She would lose total control of herself, plus...

She would kill without discrimination; like at the zoo and at her old grade school. Everyone would become her prey.

And she will not let that happen again!

For some reason, she started to feel a small heartburn in her chest. Then Melinda Ann felt like her lungs were shriveling up inside her and her bones were breaking. It felt like her brain was being drilled into and her blood felt like it was on fire. Her veins felt like they were being filled with acid. She felt her stomach going into knots as she fell to the floor on her side. This pain she was feeling was so agonizing, it felt like she would vomit out her organs. It was the worst pain she had every felt. It was so awful, she couldn't bear it. Melinda leaned over and started to vomit. She felt as if her body was going inside and out.

_'What's wrong with me? I never felt this much pain pain in my life... Why is this happening?'_ she asked her body as tears started to pour from her blood shot green eyes.

She wanted this horrible pain to stop, it was unbearable. She squeezed her bright green eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away. She didn't care if that demon would find her. She opened her eyes and her vision was so blurry, she couldn't make out anything in front of her. Her panic rose even more as she realized what's about to happen. She wanted to scream, but nothing came out.

Then suddenly, everything around her went pitch black...

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

_**Fo: The greatness of a cliffhanger ^^ I am making up for the long ass delay with a lemon for the next chapter ^^ With who? I shall not tell ;) **_

_**Taichi: Fo this chapter kinda sucked...**_

_**Fo: I know... I tried :'( **_

_**Taichi: Try harder -.- **_

_**Fo: I WILL, YOU STUPID DOUCHE BAG! **_

_**Veemon: I bet we are getting some flames as we speak... **_

_**Fo: Don't jinx us Veemon!**_

_**Taichi: I hope you are getting flames... Maybe you'll learn...**_

_**Fo: Don't say that!**_

_**Veemon: Yeah Tai! She's scary when she reads a flame...**_

_**Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Rise Against'.**_


	5. War All The Time

**_Fo: Hi again my adoring fans! I have a few things to say! _**

**_Taichi: Great… _**

**_Fo: Pipe it douche! It's super, super, super, super, super important! _**

**_Taichi: Then continue you stupid ho! _**

**_Fo: I will! -.- Okay! First off, I am currently writing the first chapter to my graphic novel 'Nightmare' and my best friend is the artist. It will be accessible online probably in the next month or two, I'm no good at beginnings so it takes awhile._**

**_Navi: What is 'Nightmare' *bounce*? _**

**_Fo: Originally 'Nightmare' was a comic that I wrote back in when I was a Sophomore back in High School. It's about the daughter of a Fallen Angel and Holy Knight name Abraham Van Hellsing. Her name is Dita Van Hellsing and she too is a Holy Knight. She hunts the undead and other supernatural beings along with her nun partner Mary Murphy. Dita meets a half werewolf and half vampire name Squall Wolfwood and falls in love with him. And Dita meets the spunky werewolf Tanako Hunter whose twin brother name Tashuki Hunter is trying to take over the underworld and the human world with the help of Dita's father's nemesis, the evil witch name Iris Von Dutch. Well, that's the jest of it. _**

**_Navi: Amazing!_**

**_Fo: I know ^^ Also I'm still revising 'Heavenly Angel'. It's almost done. I'm also super glad that my fic is a super hit ^^ 11 reviews, freaking sweet! And I do not own 'Devil May Cry' please enjoy ^^ _**

**_Navi: Don't forget to *bounce* review *bounce* and no *bounce* flames!_**

**_Fo: We hate flames and Tai!_**

**_Taichi: Real mature Fo!_**

**_Fo: La La La La La La! I can't here you! La La La La La La La!_**

**_Taichi: Yeah... Aren't we mature -.- _**

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil

Chapter 5: War All The Time

* * *

Vergil could hear a large feline roar coming from the library. He stopped and smirked, Melinda Ann was making this way to easy for him. So he darted to where the sound was coming from. Vergil already knew what it was. He smiled to himself when he heard a second feline roar.

_'Soon…' _Vergil said to himself as he continued to run down the long maze like hallways.

He heard the feline roar again as he came closer to the library. It sounded angry and desperate. Vergil could tell Melinda Ann is still fighting her cruel fate. He knew his love Ryoko is truly alive in Melinda Ann. And that form proves it. It will be soon when Ryoko fully takes over Melinda Ann's body.

The _Devil Trigger_ is proof of that goal for Ryoko's resurrection.

All what's needed is a little push…

And he'll be the one to cause that push.

* * *

Mary was walking around the one of the servant chambers.

Mary remembered her father telling her and her two sisters about the _Temen-ni-gru_.

Her father said that the _Temen-ni-gru_ was a palace for the hierarchy of demons.

With lesser demons serving as servants, succubus serving as chamber maids, sirens as the choir, Cerberus as it's watch dog, and the great Sparda as the lead dark knight of the demon army.

As Mary investigated the small room her second cell phone started to ring. She knew who was calling her. Her second cell phone was meant for only one person. And that was her big sister, Marie. Mary smirked and answered the cell phone.

"Yes?" she spoke in a calm voice.

_"Hey Mary… I have some bad news…"_ Marie said with an upset tone in her voice.

Mary sighed; she had too much to focus on right now.

Like her mother's killer…

"Tell me..," Mary sighed as she sat on the decomposing twin bed and then crossing her legs.

_"Melinda Ann is gone…. She's somewhere in the tower,"_ Marie said as she delivered the bad news.

Mary felt her heart stop; yes she considered her and Melinda Ann estranged. Melinda Ann is still her baby sister and still loves her.

"Are you sure Marie!" Mary exclaimed as she stood up.

She could her Marie sighing on the other line; that was her answer.

_"Sally called me…."_ Marie said trying to get through to Mary.

Marie loves both of her sisters; Marie thought if the three of them work together they can find their mother's killer. However, her two younger sisters are too damn stubborn for their on good. She wanted her family back more than anything. Mary rolled her eyes. She didn't want to hear; she better say something before Marie starts to lecture her about being a good sister. She heard enough of it from Sally.

"Marie…. Not now!" Mary hissed as she looked out a broken window.

_"She needs us Mary…. We are her sisters after all…"_ Marie persisted on the subject of their baby sister.

Mary rolled her different colored eyes and again she let out a sigh and threw her phone out the window into the rainy night. Mary took in a deep breath as she listened to the rain hit the stoned structure. Mary couldn't take it, she acted tough, but on the inside she was falling apart.

This obsession on her mother's killer was tearing her apart.

It was even destroying her relationship with her baby sister, Melinda Ann.

She felt so miserable…

Mary was too focused on the revenge. Mary suddenly punched the stoned wall and heard her knuckles crack. She was so frustrated with herself; this revenge was consuming her.

It was destroying her...

* * *

Many lesser demons tried to subdue Melinda Ann, but the _Devil Trigger_ was too much for them.

One _Pride_ lesser demon jumped on her back and caused Melinda Ann to buck back and forth.

She finally tore the lesser demon from her back and crushed it's head on the cold stone floor. Melinda Ann let out a roar as the demon turned to sand.

The demons stopped lunging at her and Melinda Ann looked around at the horde of demons.

Melinda Ann grabbed a protesting demon and threw it at a bookshelf. All of a sudden, the bookshelf was cut in half. Melinda Ann got on all fours and started to hiss as she glared at Vergil. Vergil smirked as he stared at the large cat.

Melinda Ann hissed even more as she glared at the half demon.

Then Vergil started to laugh as he watches Melinda Ann's attempts to intimidate him.

Then Melinda Ann launched herself at him with the intent to slaughter him; Vergil saw this and dodged her quickly.

Melinda Ann yelped when she felt the blade of Yamato graze her rib cage. As Melinda Ann chased Vergil around the library Vergil grew tired of being chased by his prey.

"Time to end this," Vergil said as he lunged at Melinda Ann.

Then soundly Melinda Ann fell to the ground with Vergil's foot at her throat.

"I'm impressed Melinda Ann… You have total control," Vergil mocked as he proceeded to choke her with his foot.

Melinda Ann kept snarling as she fought to get Vergil's boot off her. However, Vergil kept applying more pressure to her neck till Melinda Ann's cat like green eyes rolled back in her head.

* * *

Boleyn and Sally were in the demon tower. Sally had picked up some guns from Nell. Sally's mother use to do demon hunting before she was even born. Sally was ready to take on the underworld to save her friend.

The two ladies had a mission and that mission was to save Melinda Ann!

Boleyn stopped and looked up at the ceiling. Sally noticed this and looked at her. Boleyn is a very special girl; not because she's half demon and half human. Boleyn can talk to the dead.

"What is it Boleyn?" Sally asked getting her attention.

Boleyn looked at Sally; and Boleyn looked like she had an uneasy feeling.

"We shouldn't be here…" she responded as she felt goose bumps starting to rise on her arms.

Sally wasn't fazed, all she wanted to do was to save Melinda Ann.

"There's no turning back Boleyn! I'm going to save Mel!" Sally said with large amounts of determination in her voice.

Boleyn sighed and smiled at the young psychic.

"I kinda figured that Sally," Boleyn said with a smile as she cocked her Desert Eagle.

Sally smirked at looked up at the spiral stair case before shooting her grapple gun at a gargoyle's head.

* * *

Melinda Ann's roars filled the library as she continued to fight Vergil off of her. Vergil started to laugh at her futile attempts.

"Give up Melinda Ann!" he exclaimed as he continued to choke her.

Melinda Ann could feel the demonic energy dying down as she continued to swipe her long sharp claws at him.

**"GIVE UP BITCH!"** Vergil exclaimed as Melinda Ann started to make a whimpering noise.

Melinda Ann finally gave up as she reverted back to her human form. Melinda Ann felt week as she started to sweat. Vergil smirked as he took his foot off of her neck. Vergil grabbed her brown locks and forced her onto her feet. He stared at her naked body with a grim smile.

Melinda Ann didn't care that she was naked; only one thing was playing in her mind…

Kill him…

Then suddenly there was a loud exploitation at the entrance of the library.

The two of them looked over at the direction where it was coming from and saw Boleyn and Sally.

Melinda Ann was relieved to see Sally.

_'Sally!'_ her thoughts exclaimed as she gazed at the smirking Sally some C4 in her hand.

"Alright asshole! Let Mel go!" she yelled at Vergil.

Vergil smirked as he threw Melinda Ann to the ground.

"Or what, _human_?" Vergil said mockingly.

Vergil found it humorous that a _human_ was threatening him.

There's no point even trying; he can beat her with his hands behind his back.

Without warning Sally charged at Vergil and slugged him in the jaw causing him to fly backwards in a bookcase.

The bookcase fell backward along with Vergil and Melinda Ann took this opportunity to make a run for her friend.

Melinda Ann ran into Sally's arms and Sally wrapped her arms around the naked Melinda Ann. Sally smiled at her and handed Melinda Ann a duffel bag. Melinda Ann took the bag into her arms and unzipped it to see what's inside. In the bag was her devil hunting gear; her cloths, bladed fans, book of demons, her guns, her knife, and her favorite, explosives. All of a sudden. Vergil rose up and glared at Sally. Vergil never been struck by a human before; he felt insulted. Sally looked over at Boleyn with a thin lip.

"Boleyn…" Sally spoke as she watches Vergil rub blood of his mouth.

Boleyn looked at the beautiful young gypsy with a concerned look on her tan face.

"What?" Boleyn spoke.

"Take Mel to safety…" Sally said as she cracked her neck with her hands.

Melinda Ann looked at Sally in shock. Melinda Ann stepped back getting the young attractive gypsy's attention. She was just reunited with her best friend; Melinda Ann didn't want to leave her friend to fight Vergil all by herself.

It's suicide!

Melinda Ann shook her head _'no' _as she stood firmly to the ground protesting Sally's order to abandon her.

There is no way in hell she's letting Sally fight this young tyrant by herself.

He's incredibly strong; she couldn't beat him when she was in the _Devil Trigger_.

There's no way a mortal can last at least 3 seconds with Vergil.

Sally looked at Melinda Ann with pleading eyes; begging her to go with Boleyn. She and Boleyn are Melinda Ann's last defense now. Marie is somewhere researching in Europe, Mary forsaken her, Alucard is injured, and Dante abandoned her.

The two of them is all what's left to protect Melinda Ann.

"Mel…. Please go…. I'll be fine, go with Boleyn… You can trust her," Sally said as begged her to go with the female half demon and half human.

Melinda Ann sighed as she gave in; she knew Sally could take care of herself. Her premonitions have always helped her in a fight; maybe she will stand a chance against Vergil. Sally did took out a whole horde of lesser demons at one time.

_'I'll come back for you Sally, I promise…'_ Melinda Ann mentally promised her best friend as she followed Boleyn out of the dark demonic library.

As she watched the two leave the library, Sally brought her attention back to Vergil.

"Ready to rumble, Vergil?" Sally said with a smug smile on her face as she cracked her knuckles.

Vergil smirked as he sat _Yamato_ on the marbled floor; it's been awhile since he had hand to hand combat.

"Don't cry when you break a nail, sweetheart," Vergil mocked her as he took his blue leather coat off and placed it on one of the wooden tables neatly.

Out of nowhere, Sally lunged at him with a loud battle cry giving him a roundhouse kick to the ribs. As Vergil flew into another bookcase, Sally landed on her feet gracefully. She loved to prove people wrong, especially men.

To see their faces when she kicked their ass, makes it even more sweeter.

The look on Vergil's face made the moment so rich.

"Road house **_(Fo: Had to add it…. It was begging me to add that! I heart it! lol ^^)_**" she said as she smirked at a furious Vergil.

As Vergil stood up, Sally came back at him with a balled fist.

This time Vergil caught her oncoming attack and tried to kick her in the gut.

However, Sally twisted her body so that he missed he stomach and grazing her hip. Sally did a couple back flips and immediately got into a fighter's stance.

"Not bad…. For a _human_," Vergil said as he got into a fighter's stance.

It's about time she had a challenge, she is going to have fun with this one for sure.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! I hoped you loved my cliffhanger. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter ^^_**

**_Ryuk: This chapter was named after the song by the band 'Thursday'._**

**_Fo: As I think about it... I'm not really a fan of Thursday._**

**_Taichi: You're so fucken weird -.-_**


	6. Don't Stand So Close To Me

**_Fo: Hey everyone ^^ I know it's been like forever since I posted a new chapter... With that, I am sorry. _**

**_Duncan: 'Bout time! I like this fic. _**

**_Fo: Quit your bitching Duncan. I've been a very busy bee -.- _**

**_Taichi: With what? _**

**_Fo: You know! Looking for a JOB! _**

**_Taichi: Oh, boo hoo... _**

**_Fo: Don t make me smack you -.- _**

**_Taichi: Bring it..._**

**_ Fo: I don't own 'Devil May Cry'. Enjoy ^^ _**

**_Duncan: Don't forget to review._**

**_Fo: Yea! Reviews make me a better writer ^^_**

**_Taichi: Don't forget to flame..._**

**_Fo: Shut up Tai! You know how much I hate flames -.-_**

**_Taichi: That's why they should ^^_**

* * *

Devil May Cry: Heavenly Devil 

Chapter 6: Don't Stand So Close To Me

* * *

Boleyn took Melinda Ann by the hand to a servant's chamber and gave her the duffle bag that she was carrying.

"Here, I think you'll be more comfortable wearing this," she said with a smirk as she ducked to a corner to see if they were followed or not.

Melinda Ann unzipped the bag and saw a white tank top, a brown short and shirt outfit, a black belt with two gun holsters and a dove belt buckle, a pair of fingerless black gloves, two thigh belts with sheaths for her bladed fans, and a pair of brown boots in the bag. When she took the outfit out she saw her bladed fans with an angel design, a large army knife with a leather strap that went around her boot, and two small hand guns; she looked over at Boleyn with a smirk.

_'This is more like it...'_ Melinda Ann said in her head; the outfit that Sally had gathered for her would make it easier to fight of demons.

Sally knew her so well.

That's why Sally is her best friend.

Nobody knew Melinda Ann better than Sally.

Now she can go back and help Sally fight off Vergil.

* * *

Sally and Vergil had been fighting since Melinda Ann took off with Boleyn.

The young human fighter was glad that Melinda Ann was safe now.

Sally was holding her own rather well against a half demon with excellent sword skills.

"Give up human," Vergil said as he started to walk around the book shelves.

Sally smirked as she cracked her neck; she was waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She was a good adversary for Vergil. Especially for a human. Sally slinked around the book shelf that she was hiding behind for the perfect attack. She was sure she had the element of surprise on her side. She was ready attack when she saw his head; she cracked her knuckles as she prepared for her attack. Sally felt her adrenaline starting to pump. She loved a good fight and Vergil was making it fun for her. But, Vergil was way ahead of her with the blade of his katana against her throat. Sally put her hands up in surrender. Vergil smirked as he pushed the blade into her neck just enough to prick her skin. Sally was scared, she didn't want to die yet.

"Now it's time to die..." he said to her.

Sally was sure this was the end; she closed her eyes waiting for Vergil to lop off her head.

Then all of a sudden, Vergil heard something whiz by his head.

He looks to see one of Melinda Ann's blade fans stuck in one of the books inches away from Sally's head.

"Any closer Mel, you would have killed me!" Sally yelled at the young lady dressed in the cloths that were given to her.

Melinda Ann gave her an apologetic smile as she pulled out her second bladed fan. Vergil looked over at Melinda Ann with rage in his eyes. He released Sally and charged at Melinda Ann.

The young woman knew he would change his attention to her; at least she could save Sally from sudden death.

Melinda Ann smirked as she did a bunch of back flips towards an open window.

Vergil followed her with great speed and there they went to fight on top of the _Temen-ni-gru_.

Sally watched as the two exited the library, she had to do something to help Melinda Ann.

* * *

Mary was loading some of her guns while sitting on a broken statue. She looked up at the dark sky and started to think about her sister. She was mad at Melinda Ann for siding with their father. Unlike her younger sister, Mary could hold a grudge and she was a bitch to get her to talk about her feelings. Mary was the strong silent type.

"Looks like it's about to rain..." Mary muttered out loud as she stared at the sky.

"What are you doing here?" came the voice of Arkam.

She stood up quickly and saw him standing a couple of feet away from her.

She pointed one of her guns _**(Fo: I'm no gun buff, but I promise I'll do some more research... Hand to God!)**_ at him.

"Bastard..." Mary spoke as she fired a couple of shots at him.

Her blood started to boil when she saw him. Arkam dodged her bullets in a blink of an eye. Mary was shocked to see he was gone, and then she started to hear heavy breathing above her head. She looked up and gasped when she saw Arkam hanging upside down above her. Before she could fire another shot Arkam's book fell on her face as he flipped down almost like a bat and grabbed her by the neck and threw her over the edge. Arkam looked down as he watched Mary fall to the earth; he shook his head in disappointment. He was sure she would put up a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile Dante made it to the library and saw Boleyn helping Sally's head wound. He let out a short chuckle as he strutted to the two ladies with a smirk. Sally saw him coming and glared daggers at the half demon.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sally hissed at him as Boleyn put a large band aid on Sally's cut.

"Here for the party," he said with a smug smile.

Sally rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"We got this," Sally said as she put her hands on her hips.

Dante smirked as he crossed his arms.

The young half demon found her fire mildly entertaining.

"Then where's Melinda?" Dante asked with a smug smile.

Sally growled as she started to walk towards the window where Vergil and Melinda Ann went out of.

Dante didn't even notice that Boleyn slink behind a bookshelf.

Sally rolled her eyes at Dante as she looked back at the window.

"Fighting your brother," she said as she looked out the window.

Dante's ice blue eyes widened as he ran and jumped out of the window.

"You can come out Boleyn..." Sally said as she crossed her arms as she watched Dante jump from ledge to ledge.

Boleyn peeked from behind of one of the book shelves. Sally looked over her shoulder with a warming smile. Sally figured that the young female demon was nervous to meet her second brother.

* * *

As Dante stopped to catch his breath, he let the rain cool him down. It felt nice to let the rain hit his face.

The rain was cooling as he stared up at the night sky.

He sighed as he caught a woman's foot.

Dante smirked as he watched the woman dangle over the edge.

He remembered that woman; she was the same woman who shot that rocket at him in the entrance of the _Temen-ni-gru_.

"Hey, this is my kind of rain!" he said with a smirked as he dangled her over the edge by her ankle.

Mary gasped as she aimed her gun at Dante's face.

The two of them heard the bloody roar of a feline demon.

Mary knew who it was; it was her baby sister.

Dante looked up with a smirk.

"That is one big pussy cat," Dante said as he looked up.

Mary panicked and shot Dante in the forehead.

The blow caused Dante to fall back and let go of Mary's foot.

As Mary was plummeting to the earth she took out her multi tasking rocket launcher and stabbed the side of the tower and flipped her self up and landed on her rocket launcher.

"Whatcha do that for? That really stung! I was only trying to help you!" Mary heard Dante say.

She gasped as she aimed her gun up when she saw Dante come into view.

"Forget it; I got a cat to pet..." Dante said as he started to walk away.

"So, he s a demon too..." Mary said as she brought her gun down to her side.

* * *

On top of the tower, Melinda Ann was fighting the urge to use her _Devil Trigger_.

"Come on Melinda Ann! Let it out!" Vergil taunted her as he charged at her.

She was not going to give into that power. She was getting the hang of suppressing it. Melinda Ann let out a howlish growl almost like a lioness as she charged at him head on.

It was taking everything in her power to not use her _Devil Trigger_.

It was incredibly hard not to give into the demonic power.

The power of her _Devil Trigger_ was such a great temptation.

She wanted to let go and rip him apart. However, she couldn't she would lose all control. She jumped up in the air by Vergil's shoulder and flipped him over her. Vergil landed on his back and smirked when he saw Melinda Ann pointed her bladed fan at him.

"Nice..." he said, he was very impressed.

Melinda Ann was about to strike her fan at him, but was stopped by his foot in her gut. Vergil lunged himself up and took her by the throat. Her feet were dangling in the air as she clawed at his arm. Her eyes were changing to a bright lime green with cat pupils. Vergil could see that she was losing control. Melinda Ann felt herself losing control.

Then suddenly, she transformed into a bright white light that lit the entire area.

Vergil was thrown back from the light as he landed on his side. He was shocked to see that she wasn't the devil cat. Instead, she had pale skin with white feathers covering her chest and crotch; she also had feathers covering her whole neck, feather like greaves on her shins, feathered arm gauntlets that covered her wrist to her elbows, white feathered armbands, a whiter feather train covering her buttocks, she also had a pair of long dangling white feathered earrings that dangled above her shoulders, and a feather head band. She also hand small white wings coming out from the side of her head, also from her wrist and ankles, and she had large white wings coming from her shoulder blades. Her eyes were white and they were glowing. And her hair was blonde and it was pushed back in a low sloppy braid with golden rings cuffing her hair five times with a large golden hoop that was tied to the end of her braid and she had two large strands of her hair braided done as the same style as her larger braid each down on the side of her head that hit her collar bone.

Vergil was shocked; that it wasn't Ryoko's _Devil Trigger_.

She looked at Vergil with a cold stare as one of her bladed fans appeared in her hand in cloud of white dust and small white feathers. Her fan had transformed as well; it was a white steal in the design of feathers.

Vergil couldn't believe it; she had her own _Devil Trigger_.

It was amazing; after all those years having Ryoko apart of her, she had developed her own demon form. Melinda Ann stared at him for the longest time. Her new found power and form made Vergil uneasy.

Vergil smirked as he let his _Devil Trigger_ take over.

He transformed into a blue demon and whipped his katana at her. Melinda Ann jolted back and avoiding his blade at the same time.

**"You're quicker in this form,"** he said with a smirk showing off his viper like fangs as he stood up.

The half demon was very impressed with her agility.

Vergil took his fighting stance with his hand hovering over the handle of _Yamato_.

Melinda Ann stared at him as she flipped her wrist opening her fan.

They stood like that not making a move.

Letting the cooling rain beat down on them. Vergil let out a battle cry in his demonic voice as he charged at Melinda Ann.

Then Melinda Ann charged at him with three large golden rings encircling her body.

* * *

As Mary walked through the halls of the demonic tower, she couldn't stop thinking about Melinda Ann.

The thought of her sister in that demonic form made her sick.

She believed Melinda Ann would be better off dead if she had to remain as a demon. It's not that she wanted to kill her because she hates demons, it's because that Mary felt that this is the only solution to give her sister peace. She wanted to find her sister before that demon in the red coat did. If anyone was going to kill Melinda Ann, it was going to be her and no one else.

Mary would see to it...

Even if she had to take down anyone who stood in her way. However, there was a part of Mary that didn't want to kill her sister. She knew this would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. All she kept thinking about was to liberate Melinda Ann's fate as a demon. Mary stopped walking as she stood in front of a large brass door. She looked up at it as she took of her rocket launcher by its strap. She leaned it against a broken pillar and sat down on another broken pillar next to it. Mary needed to take a break; she had been climbing, scaling, and walking since the fall off the tower. It was going to take awhile till she would get back to where she was before Arkam tossed her off the ledge earlier. Mary sighed as she leaned back and cracked both of her knuckles. Her mind wondered to her father. She wanted him to pay for what he did. Mary knew it was him that killed her mother. Even if both of her sisters refused to believe it, but Mary knew the truth. She witnessed her father murdering her mother. Mary watched him stab a demonic looking dagger through her heart. She saw her life falling apart; Melinda Ann turning into a demon, her mother's death, and her father working with demons. Mary couldn't figure on what went wrong. Her family use to be happy one. Her father was a worked in the library translating old languages, her mother owned a bakery, Marie her oldest sister had dreams of traveling the world studying ancient artifacts, she even got a job working as a guide in a museum that was getting her through college, Mary herself had started college, she was studying to be a mechanic, Mary loved bikes she even had a dream to open her own bike shop, and Melinda Ann was the baby, she had started her senior year in home school, Melinda Ann wanted to grow up and help their mother run the family bakery. But that was a long time ago for Mary. Her hatred had consumed her. She felt alone and got use to it.

She had only one goal now...

Kill all demons...

* * *

Dante made it into a large room that looked like it might have been a ballroom at one time.

With a giant candle chandelier on the dirty cob web and dust covered marble floor, decaying balconies, a large marble staircase in ruin, and broken windows covered in spider webs.

Dante stopped suddenly with a grin when a saw a court jester in dark purple with a big cynical grin.

"Welcome to the ball Dante!" he exclaimed in a high pitch voice as he bowed.

Dante rolled his blue eyes as he wiped on _Ebony_ and _Ivory_.

His voice made Dante's ears want to bleed.

The half demon wanted to jam both of his guns in the jester's mouth.

"Start talking or I make you dance," Dante threaten as he cocked both of his famed guns.

The jester stepped back as he hunched over with his hands up in surrender.

"Please! I'm here just merely here to help!" said the jester as he cowered back even more.

Dante hated that voice, it was so annoying.

He was half tempted to shoot that annoying demon's vocal cords out.

"Ah yeah? How so?" he spoke as the half demon laid _Ebony_ lazily on his shoulder with _Ivory_ still aimed at the strange jester's forehead.

"And start with who you are!" Dante said rudely as he fired a couple of shots at the jester's feet making him hoot and holler as he jump around dodging the deadly bullets of _Ivory_.

Dante smirked as dropped his finger from the trigger; he found that mildly entertaining.

"The names Jester," the purple clothed demon said as he waved a jester wand as a fan.

Dante cringed his nose, the sound of Jester's voice was like nails on a chalk board to him.

"Alright, Jester... How are you going to help me, besides making me go deaf with your annoying voice..." Dante said as he cocked his head to the side.

Jester let out a bone chilling cackling laugh which irritated Dante.

Dante growled as he fired both of his guns at Jester's feet making him do some kind of comedic foot shuffle.

"Are you going to tell me? Or you just gonna keep on dancing?" he said over the gun shots.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell you!" Jester shouted as he dodged the bullets beneath his feet.

Dante had stopped firing with a satisfied smirk.

"The quickest way up to the top of the tower is through that door," Jester said while panting as he pointed to a large dirt and web covered white door on the other end of the room.

Dante smirked as he started to walk.

He always knew how to get the job done. As he walked past Jester, the purple clothed demon flinched thinking Dante was going to hit him.

"Thanks," Dante spoke as he continued to walk to the door.

"So, where does this door lead to?" Dante asked as he stared up at the massive door.

Dante turned around when he didn't get an answer and he saw that Jester was gone.

"Figures..." Dante mumbled as he brought his attention back at the door.

When he opened the door he saw only a spiral staircase leading up.

"Hope I won't be late for the party," Dante said aloud with a smirk as he started to walk on the stairs.

* * *

Vergil and Melinda Ann had been battling in their demonic forms. Neither of them showing their weakness to each other.

Their battle was long and intense.

Vergil only had this much fun in battle with Dante. Melinda Ann made a wonderful adversary for him.

The half demon enjoyed clashing head to head with her.

He knew he had the upper hand against her, he's been a demon loner that she has. She hasn't tottaly learned about her demon strength. Melinda Ann maybe quick, but he was quicker.

That was his trump card against Melinda Ann.

Melinda Ann put her hand forward and it was engulfed with a pale yellow light. She shot a large energy blast at Vergil, but he dodged it as he teleported behind her. Without any warning Melinda Ann felt Vergil's blade penetrate her back and through her stomach. Vergil smirked; he had won this battle.

* * *

End of Chapter

* * *

**_Fo: End! Did you guys enjoy it? I hope so ^^_**

**_Washu: Good job Fo! I really love Melinda Ann's new Devil Trigger. It's very intresting._**

**_ Fo: Hah! Thank you so much Washu ^^ I'm quite proud of it myself! _**

**_Navi: This *bounce* chapter *bounce, bounce* was very good *bounce*! I wish there *bounce* were more *bounce* chapters *bounce, bounce* though *bounce* :( _**

**_Fo: Awe... Don't fret Navi! There will be more ^^ _**

**_Veemon: Hey Fo! Tell them about the new up and coming fan fic :) _**

**_Fo: Right! My new fic is for the manga/anime 'The Wallflower'. It takes one year after the events from the anime. _**

**_Duncan: Why the anime? _**

**_Fo: Because that's how I planned it -.- Anyway! There's a new student from the lovely tropical state of Hawaii. I haven't named her yet... She is a carefree, down to earth, surfing, beach babe. That's all I got right now... You'll just have to wait till I post the fic ;)_**

**_ Bob: You are such a tease. _**

**_Fo: Right? _**

**_Washu: This chapter was named after the song by 'The Police'._**


End file.
